


Internet Baby

by ishiplarry79



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, BDSM, Bottom Louis, Butt Plugs, Daddy Harry, Daddy Kink, Double Anal Penetration, Fluff, Foursomes, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Louis, Multi, Polyamory, Smut, Spanking, Stripper Louis, The Styles Triplets, louis calls Edward papa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2018-10-30 18:10:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 39,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10882206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishiplarry79/pseuds/ishiplarry79
Summary: Louis meets the triplet's on a daddy kink website and wants them to be his daddies.*Was on Wattpad up until it was reported!*





	1. The First Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this was originally on Wattpad where it was a lot better since you could see all of the pictures but since you can't on here you've gotta use your imagination.

 

 

_**The first encounter** _

Louis' family has been telling him that he needs to start getting out and dating more since apparently being a gay stripper wasn't the best way to spend his time. That's how he ended up on the chat website with the weird name and idea of finding himself a daddy.

The websites name was kinksterchat.com and Louis had decided to join after skimming over the warnings of what he can and can't do on this website.

He didn't think to much as he signed up for the site putting the correct information into each slot.

**Username** : babyboylou  
**Age** : 19  
**male or female** : male  
**Preferable kink(s)** : daddy kink, bdsm, etc.  
**Dom or sub** : definitely sub  
**Interests** : bdsm, stripping, being called baby, pleasing daddy.  
**what you do for a living** : I work at a strip club, dancing half naked for horny men in their thirties.

Louis smiles as he finishes putting in his information deciding on picking a sexy picture for his profile picture. Scrolling through his endless camera roll full of pictures of himself in various lingerie from his job. They were all taken by his best friend, Niall, who is always eager to see my body in whatever clothes his boss seems fit for him to dance in that night. Louis finally decides on the perfect picture. One where he's wearing a gorgeous pair of white lace see through panties and a pair of white high heels. The picture showed an amazing view of his bum and showed off his amazing tattoos. Louis smiles as he thinks about the reactions he will obviously be getting from the men on this website. 

_You are now added as a new member of kinksterchat.com._

It wasn't very long after he got the notification that he was added he started getting messages from horny men.

  **thepaynetrain** : hey babe, your body looks absolutely stunning.

**thesexican** : hey darling, I've never seen you around here before. You must be new, I would've remembered that body.

_5 new messages_

Louis blushes reading over the messages that he had received from the various men. Most of them were asking for nudes or telling him scandalous things about his body. He decides to reply to the man with the username **thesexican** seeing as he seemed like the nicest man on here even though he did seem rather suspicious.

**Babyboylou** : hey thesexican, for a matter of fact I am new. I've only just joined this chat room.

While Louis waits for a reply he looks through the messages that he's received while he was replying to **thesexican**.

**CurlyHairedDaddy** : I can be your daddy, if you'll be my baby boy.

Louis smiles at the heart the boy had sent with his message. The man seemed alright, he might reply to him a little while later.

**MarcyTheCutie** : hello dove, I would love to get more acquainted with you.

Louis' eyebrows furrow at the username. The name seems like it should of come from a sub, but this man must of been a dom of some kind if he was texting Louis. His words perplexed him even more. What kind of person talks like that anymore?

Although it perplexed him it was the nicest message he has gotten so far. It showed that the man actually would like to get to know him instead of just wanting nudes or sex.

**Hottest_Triplet** : hi kitten, you've seem to have gotten my brother's attention. I wonder why that is?

Louis doesn't understand the male's message what did it mean? Were his brothers the other two males who just messaged him?

He shrugs it off wondering if he  should reply to one of the men. He decides that his best option would be to message the one with the username **MarcyTheCutie** since that was the one who seemed to want to get to know him the most.

**Babyboylou** : hello, what would you like to know about me? The reply was almost instant making Louis laugh at the males eagerness.

**MarcyTheCutie** : how about what you do for a living to start out with?

Louis debated if he should tell the man what he really did to get by, but decided that even if he lied he would have to tell the male eventually anyways.

**Babyboylou** : I'm a male stripper, babe.

**CurlyHairedDaddy** : why did you reply to my brother and not me, baby boy?

 Louis giggles at how desperate the male messaging him sounds. It clarified the fact that all three of the men messaging him must of been brothers of some sort.

**Babyboylou** : you sounded like a stalker and your brother didn't.

**Hottest_Triplet** : I don't like the fact that you flaunt your body for horny men for a living.

 Louis furrows his eyebrows at this message. Why should my job concern this man? He doesn't even know my name yet my job annoys him?

**Babyboylou** : why should my job affect your life? 

Louis smirks at the middle finger emoji he decides to send with his sassy message. This man didn't need to be bothered with my life when he didn't even no me.

**MarcyTheCutie** : my brother is pouting since you sent him that message.

  **Babyboylou** : which one?

**MarcyTheCutie** : the one that you called a stalker the other one just seems angry for some reason.

Louis giggles when he realizes that he made the man mad when he told him that he had no reason to have a problem with what he does for a living.

**CurlyHairedDaddy** : why are you being so mean?

**Babyboylou** : I wasn't trying to I was just telling you the truth. Maybe send me a decent message and I'll actually talk to you like your brother.

**CurlyHairedDaddy** : how old are you, baby boy?

**Babyboylou** : I don't even know your name why would I tell you how old I am?

**CurlyHairedDaddy** : my names Harry and I'm 26, I have two brothers, both of which you are talking to. Is that enough information for you?

Louis chuckles at how willing this male was to give me all his information. If he was some 60 year old man who was looking for someone to rape he could have easily gotten enough information to do his dirty work. Of course he wasn't, but that didn't mean the male was any less stupid.

**Babyboylou** : I could be some murderer or something. Why are you so eager to give me so much information?

**CurlyHairedDaddy** : you don't seem like a murderer to me can I know your name now?

**Babyboylou** : how do I know you're not a murderer?

**CurlyHairedDaddy** : what if I send you a picture? Will you tell me your name and age then?

**Babyboylou** : I don't know it depends if you're worthy or not.

_CurlyHairedDaddy sent you a picture._

  
**CurlyHairedDaddy** : do I look like a murderer to you?

Louis couldn't believe how gorgeous the man in the picture was. He couldn't believe that he would actually be talking to such a beautiful man.

**Babyboylou** : holy fuck! Is that really you?

**CurlyHairedDaddy** : don't swear, baby boy and yes that's me.

**Babyboylou** : alright, my names Louis and I'm a 19 year old stripper.

**CurlyHairedDaddy** : can I get a picture, baby?

Louis giggles at the overly eager male and decides to play hard to get. He was a price to be won and this male didn't deserve anything but his name and age right now.

**Babyboylou** : that is something you're going to have to earn, daddy.


	2. Edward gets a picture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edward and Louis transfer pictures.

* * *

_**Edward Gets a Picture** _

 

It had been one long night at the club for Louis. He was absolutely exhausted after having to do like ten lap dances after his initial show. So, when he finally gets home at around one in the morning he wasn't expecting a message from anyone.  
However the sudden beep from his phone tells him otherwise. Checking to see who's messaging him at this time of morning when he's in nothing but his stripper outfit.

**Hottest_Triplet** : why can't you send my brother a picture? Are you trying to hide something?

Louis rolls his eyes at the brother that seems to get the most angry at certain things. Louis wasn't hiding anything, he told them that he was a stripper for heaven's sake! What else could he possibly have to hide?

**Babyboylou** : why can't I decline giving someone a personal picture and not be hiding something?

**Hottest_Triplet** : why don't you prove it by sending me your pretty face?

Louis was pissed off that this man would question him about if he's hiding something. He's an open book and doesn't lie or hide anything from no one. Even his family knows about his job. That's what leads him to sending a picture of himself to the man.

**Babyboylou** : fine, but afterwards you have to send me one of yourself as well!

**Hottest_Triplet** : that's fine by me.

 

_Picture sent to **Hottest_Triplet.**_

Louis waits impatiently for a reply from the male. Louis hated how small and fragile he looked. He didn't understand how men at the club loved him because of that and not just his large bum.

**Hottest_Triplet** : you're so cute, kitten.

Louis let's out the breath that he didn't even know he was holding, smiling when he realizes he was worried for no reason at all.

**Babyboylou** : what about you?

_**Hottest_Triplet** sent you a picture._

 

It took Louis a little while to comprehend how gorgeous the male was and how identical he was to the first male he got a picture from.

 


	3. Harry wants a picture too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry just really wants a picture.

_**Harry wants a picture too** _

 

**CurlyHairedDaddy** : Why does Edward get a picture and I don't?

This message came when Louis woke up the next morning after sending the picture of himself to the demanding brother.

**Babyboylou** : who's Edward?

**CurlyHairedDaddy** : you sent my brother a picture without even knowing his name??!

**Babyboylou** : he was accusing me of hiding something so I decided to get him off my back by sending him a picture to show him I wasn't.

**CurlyHairedDaddy** : well you're adorable anyways. Can't I got my own picture though?

Louis rolls his eyes at the male who always seems so needy. He really didn't get how the three males he was talking to were brothers apart from the fact that they look alike. Well, the first two I saw did.

**Babyboylou** : you'll be alright, daddy. Make your brother share.


	4. Marcy gets a picture as well

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marcy and Louis exchange pictures as well.

 

_**Marcy gets a picture as well** _

 

It was Louis' day off from work when he gets a message from the only other brother who he hasn't talked to yet that day.

**MarcyTheCutie** : I feel a little left out that my brother's have gotten to tell you their name and show you a picture when I was the one you talked to first.

**Babyboylou** : then what are you waiting for?

**MarcyTheCutie** : alright then, my name is Marcel and I am the youngest of my two idiot brothers that you've already met.

Louis smiles at the message from the man he now knows is named Marcel. He doesn't have to wait too long for him to send a picture because in the next second he's getting a new notification.

_**MarcyTheCutie** has sent you a picture. _

__

Louis understands the man's username now after seeing a picture of him. There was only one word to describe this male and that was cute.

**Babyboylou** : you're so cute!

**MarcyTheCutie** : cute?! 

**Babyboylou** : yeah like a puppy. *Insert dog emoji* See you're practically identical!

**MarcyTheCutie** : I don't see the resemblance, dove. What about you don't you look like a puppy?

 

_Picture sent to **MarcyTheCutie**_

**Babyboylou** : no I look like a hedgehog for your information.


	5. Harry just wants a picture.

_**Harry just wants a picture** _

 

Louis is changing for work when he gets the message from the man whining about not getting a picture yet.

**CurlyHairedDaddy** : why does Marcy even get a picture before me???!

Louis rolls his eyes at the male's message. The man was so clingy and they were only talking over a daddy kink website. Louis didn't want to know how clingy the man would be if they ever ended up meeting.

**Babyboylou** : you're so needy. Isn't that suppose to be my job?

**CurlyHairedDaddy** : all I want is a picture.

Louis rolls his eyes but decides to give the man what he wants but go a little farther than just a cute little selfie. He smiles to himself as he takes a sexy picture of himself in his outfit for tonight.

_Picture sent to **CurlyHairedDaddy.**_

**Babyboylou** : what do you think of my outfit for tonight, daddy?

**CurlyHairedDaddy** : holy shit, no way are you going out in front of people in that outfit.

Louis rolls his eyes at the man's possessiveness. He couldn't stop him from doing his job so Louis could careless what he says.

**Babyboylou** : it's not like you can stop me anyways, daddy.


	6. Lou and Ed argue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These chapters are really short when in text form but eventually they do turn into regular normal length chapters don't worry. I'm trying to get towards where I was with the story on wattpad so look forward to several chapters a day for a while.

_**Lou and Ed argue** _

  
Louis had finished up at work. It wasn't as hard of a night as the previous one, only having to deal with a few lap dances. He manages to change and get out of work by around midnight which was rather uncommon for him. He really wasn't thinking about having a rather rude message from a certain triplet, but life's unexpected sometimes.

**Hottest_Triplet** : I really don't like the fact that you're flaunting our body for horny men.

Louis frankly couldn't care for the man's attitude. It was Louis' body and if he wanted to flaunt it for horny men to see that what he was going to do. It wasn't like there was anything this stranger could do to stop him anyways.

**Babyboylou** : it's my body, don't tell me what I can and can't do with it. It's not like you can stop me anyways.

**Hottest_Triplet** : you bet I can't, baby? I can find out anything I wanna know about you with only a snap of my fingers. Don't underestimate me, darling.

**Babyboylou** : You don't scare me, daddy.

**Hottest_Triplet** : oh kitten, you should be very scared of me. I can find things that you never even knew about yourself.

**Babyboylou** : you're weirding me out, bye daddy.


	7. Where did you find that?

_**Where did you find that?** _

Louis really wasn't bothered by the other man's threats. He knew that there was a 99.9% chance that the man was lying. There was no way that the man had that much power. That's what he thought until a he got a message only a day after the argument with the man named Edward.

**Hottest_Triplet** : you know it was super easy to find your Instagram account. It's literally the same exact username.

_**Hottest_Triplet** sent you a picture._

 

**Hottest_Triplet** : I knew that my nickname for you was perfect you look so good as a kitten, baby.

Louis' angry at himself for his own stupidity of using the same username for all of his social media. He was just hoping that he hadn't revealed where he works and/or lives anywhere on there so that there's no way for this psychopath to find him.

**Babyboylou** : stay out of my privacy.

Hottest_Triplet: Oh kitten, I've already found out where you work. "The Diamond," isn't that far out of my way.

Louis knows he's screwed he knows it. This man's going to find him and ruin his life. Him and his damn brother's were going to turn his boring old life upside down. What he didn't understand that of all the places that these men could live why was it in the exact same city as him?


	8. The Strip Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First ever real chapter aren't ya'all excited?!

_**The Strip Club** _

**Louis**  
I was scared to go to work that night, knowing that the strange man and his brother's could show up and practically kidnap me from my place of work. It wasn't like my boss would do anything about it if that were the case. The club I worked at wasn't very keen on security, not as much as they should be at least.

I was getting dressed in my private room, where I do all of my private shows. My best mate, Niall, was with me like usual. He loved to come so that he could stare at my ass as I got dressed every night.

I could feel his stare on my ass as pull the silky material of my panties up over it. "Why do you seem so quiet today, Lou?" Niall asks and when I turn I see he has an eyebrow raised.

I give my best friend a smirk. "Why do you always stare at my ass?" I ask him with an eyebrow of my own raised.

Niall rolls his eyes at my question. "Because your ass is too good not to stare at. If I wasn't a bottom I would of fucked you years ago!" He exclaims over dramatic.

I roll my eyes this time. As much as I love my best friend he was rather strange. I decide to tell him what's been bothering me, since I knew he wouldn't let it go until he found out anyways.

"This guy I was talking to on this chat website found out where I work," I tell him honestly, as I start to pull the thigh high white spiderweb socks up over my legs.

"You were talking to strangers on the internet?!" Niall shouts at me and I roll my eyes. He was always so protective of me.

"I'll be fine, Niall. I know how to take care of myself," I tell him, not wanting him to worry about it.

"Then why are you so worried about it, Lou? I don't want you to get hurt!"

I roll my eyes as I slip on my high heels, ready to do my job like I came here for. "It'll be alright, Ni. Anyways, it's time for me to go on stage." I race towards the door to my dressing room and then remember something before turning back around towards his best friend. "Also, you better be gone before it's time for my private shows."

I can feel Niall's eye roll from behind my back, but totally ignore it as I head to the stage to do my job.

Looking into the large crowd I could see hundreds and hundreds of men, all of which came to see me dance. I give the crowd a large smirk as I hear my signature song play.

I start to dance making my way to the pole in the middle of the stage just as the first lines to the song start playing. _"Who are these people, I just woke in my underwear, no liquor left on the shelf, I should probably introduce myself."_

I shake my body to the beat of one of my favorite songs by Panic! At The Disco. This was my favorite part of my job just letting loose and putting myself into the music.

I do a squat down the pole and show off my gorgeous bum to the horny men in the audience. I do an elegant spin to look at the crowd only to stop dead when I come face-to-face with three identical faces.

I have never and I mean never. Got distracted during my work, but tonight was different. I didn't think that the three Gods that I've been talking to online could possibly be real.

I couldn't even believe that one of those gorgeous men could be real, let along three of them.

I tried my best to finish up my show, trying to get the crowd to forget about my accidental mishap and by the amount of money that gets thrown onto stage, I believe that I have succeeded.

I don't even mingle for a second on stage after my song is over. I quickly gather up all my money, shoving them into my fishnets and running back to my dressing room.

Thankfully Niall was gone when I slam my door shut behind my back. I wasn't in the mood to deal with him after that show.

I was panting as I sat, back up against the door. It seems like the world is against me when I don't even get five seconds alone before a knock can be heard on my dressing room door. "Louis, you have a private show that three men have paid real good money for!" My boss yells through the door, making me groan.

I knew who those three men were and I wasn't ready to face them, but I knew that if I didn't I would get fired and I really needed this job.


	9. Meeting the Triplets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally meeting the nice styles triplets

_**Meeting the Triplets** _

**Louis**  
I really wasn't ready for what was to come when the three men that I really couldn't believe were actually real would walk through the door of my dressing room. So, when another knock can be heard throughout the small room, I start to freak out a little bit.

I probably looked like a chicken with its head cut off as I started searching around my dressing room looking for anyway out of this situation. Seeing that there's absolutely none, I let out a long sigh before heading over towards the door.

Taking a calming breath so that I remember that I need oxygen to live and I open the door to reveal three large males.

Three very different males that again looked almost extremely identical. "Hello," I stutter out nervously, looking between the very real triplets.

"Hi, kitten. It wasn't very hard to find you," a very deep voice says, a scary smirk spread across this person's lips.

I gulp as I stare between the three men, soon becoming too intimated by them and looking down at the ground instead.

"Edward! You're scaring him!" A much higher pitched voice from their brother's shouts, slapping the other male across the back of the head.

"Ow! Marcy! I know what I'm doing! Leave me alone!" The other male bickers back at his brother, making me furrow my eyebrows at the scene happening in front of me. Were these the same men I was talking to online?

"Do not call me Marcy!" The previous triplet shouts, leading to a whole new argument between the brothers.

I totally ignore the arguing to turn to the last triplet who's not even paying any mind to his idiotic siblings, most likely already used to their bickering. The man was focused on me who's still wearing the small outfit that I had just performed in. The male was taking the skimpy outfit in from a much better view then he had while I was on stage.

"Hi baby boy, are you going to put on a show for us?" He asks me this with a hopeful look on his face.

"If you all would stop being immature little twats and come into the room, maybe I might!" I shout the last part rather sassily, making the other two idiotic men turn to look at me with confused faces, clearly not hearing what I said.

"Would you bring your arses into this room before you cause more of a goddamn scene!" This causes both men to scurry into the room and close the door behind them, making a large smile spread across my face. That was more like it. I don't need everyone in this club to know about my business.

Harry stared at me in awe, impressed by how well I was able to control his brothers, as Edward and Marcel stare at me in complete shock, not understanding what just happened. "Now if you guys aren't too busy bickering with each other I would like to do my job!"

I get blank stares from two of the men, them still being confused, while Harry had a look of excitement on his face. "He's going to dance for us!" He shouts, clapping his hands like a retarded seal.

I have to hold in a giggle at how cute this man was. He seemed so dominant over the phone but in reality he's like a cuddly teddy bear. (*cue teddy bear by Melanie Martinez*)

Deciding that my favorite triplet at the moment has got to be Harry I saunter my way over to him. Being the pro that I am at my job, I sexily make my way towards the man standing in the middle of the room, making extra sure to shake my bum in the direction of the other two men. Just to show them what they are missing.

I push the curly haired male into a nearby chair and climb my way onto his lap, smirking when I can feel a prominent bulge against my bum. I loved how much of affect I had on men, but I've never really had any men like the triplets ever want me to give them a lap dance. So, I was definitely going to take advantage of that.

I grind my bum against the front of Harry's trousers, giggling when I hear the obvious hitch in the man's breathing. I loved being a tease.

Don't get me wrong I've never done anything like this with any of my other private shows, but the triplets were absolute Gods.

I feel a pair of large hands making their way to my own bulge in my panties and do nothing to stop them. I let out a loud moan when a hand slips inside and wraps around the head.

The large hand felt amazing on my hard prick. A large wave of pleasure passes through me as the man thumbs around my slit and I grind back onto his erection, wanting the man to feel the same amount of pleasure as he was making me feel.

I soon feel a pair of lips trailing up the side of my neck, making me move my head to the side giving the soft lips more access to roam my clean white skin.

I whine as the lips start to suck on a certain spot on my neck that makes my toes curl in absolute pleasure. I knew that I would have a bright red mark there by the time the man was done, but I really didn't care.

It didn't take very long for me to cum in Harry's large hand, which in return made the other male cum in his skinny trousers. I turn and give the taller male a large smirk of my own. "Thanks for that, daddy!" I tell him happily, giving him a large kiss on the lips before skipping over to the other side of the room.

I smile at the other two males before grabbing a random shirt and a pair of sweatpants, quickly throwing them on. I turn back to the two males who still stared at me in confusion and I roll my eyes.

The other triplet was staring at me with the most fond look I've ever seen. I knew that if he was a cartoon character he would have literal hearts bursting from his eyes.

"I'm leaving, why don't you let yourselves out," I tell them simply, turning back around and leaving without another word.


	10. I miss you, daddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis kinda misses the triplets,,,

_**I miss you, daddy** _

 

It's been a couple days since that night at the club and Louis hated to admit that he missed the triplets.

Well, he at least missed Harry since all the other two seemed to do was gawk at him in confusion the whole time.

He was waiting for a message for at least one of them because he didn't have enough courage to strike up a conversation on his own accord. So, when his phone buzzes with a new message, he smiles with glee.

**CurlyHairedDaddy** : hi baby boy, I miss your sweet little body.

  
**Babyboulou** : i miss you too, daddy.

**CurlyHairedDaddy** : wait! You do?!

**Babyboulou** : of course I do, daddy. You made me feel really good. I still have your marks on me, wanna see 'em, daddy?

**CurlyHairedDaddy** : I would love that, baby boy.

 

_Picture sent to **CurlyHairedDaddy**._

**Babyboulou** : what do you think, daddy?

**CurlyHairedDaddy** : I wish you were here with me right now, I would do so many things to your sweet body.

 

_Picture sent to **CurlyHairedDaddy**._

**Babyboulou** : this body, daddy?

**CurlyHairedDaddy** : the things you do to me, baby boy.


	11. Jealous Eddie

_**Jealous Eddie** _

Louis has been talking to the middle triplet a lot lately. He always seemed to have fun while talking to the man he's realized he loved to call "daddy". He hasn't gotten any new messages from the other two triplets surprisingly.

So, when his phone beeps with a new messages he's surprised that it wasn't Harry asking for another dirty picture.

**Hottest_Triplet** : why are you paying my brother so much attention, kitten?

**Babyboulou** : is someone a little jelly of all the attention I'm giving their brother?

**Hottest_Triplet** : actually, I am. Why haven't you showed me or Marcy any attention recently?

**Babyboulou** : all you had to do was message me and I would of talked to you, daddy.

**Hottest_Triplet** : how are you doing today, kitten?

**Babyboulou** : I'm great daddy. I was thinking about you today when I bought a new butt plug. Wanna see it, daddy?

**Hottest_Triplet** : of course, kitten.

_Picture sent to **Hottest_Triplet**_

**Babyboylou** : what do you think, daddy?

**Hottest_Triplet** : you're so pretty, kitten. I can't wait until I get to see you again.

**Babyboylou** : me neither, daddy.


	12. Marcy really hates to be left out

_**Marcy really hates to be left out** _

  
Louis was regretting having to work that night. Wednesday was his only night off but one of the dancers at the club had called off sick and Louis being the best at what he does means he gets to fill in for them.

Louis was hoping to just relax all day, but of course that hadn't happened after getting the call from his grimy boss. He was mad that he had to go in on his only day off, but he wasn't going to argue with the man. He needed his job and really didn't want to get fired.

Louis was relaxing on his sofa watching an episode of Supernatural, wishing that eight o'clock will stay hours away. When suddenly his phone makes that usual beeping noise it makes when he gets a message from one of his new favorite people.

**MarcyTheCutie** : hi, would it be alright if I messaged you?

**Babyboylou** : why wouldn't it be?

**MarcyTheCutie** : well you just seem to be so close to my brothers and I just feel like you don't like me.

**Babyboylou** : why would you think that?

**MarcyTheCutie** : you just seem so willing to talk to them and you call them daddy and I feel like you don't want to have anything special with me like you do with them.

**Babyboylou** : do you want me to call you daddy too, Marcy.

**MarcyTheCutie** : actually I really like another name...

**Babyboylou** : what is it?

**MarcyTheCutie** : um I really like the name Master...

**Babyboylou** : ok then, master. Does master want me to send him a slutty picture.

**MarcyTheCutie** : oh please do.

 

_Picture sent to **MarcyTheCutie**._

**Babyboylou** : what do you think, master. I'm not wearing any panties under my skirt today.

**MarcyTheCutie** : oh wow, you're so pretty. Just like a princess.

**Babyboulou** : that's because I am a princess, master.

**MarcyTheCutie** : oh yes you are, dove.

**Babyboylou** : you should come watch me dance tonight, master. I think you'll really like it.

**MarcyTheCutie** : I wouldn't miss it for the world, princess.


	13. Louis really hates his job

_**Louis really hates his job** _

 

Louis I was once again in my dressing room with my overly friendly best friend from Ireland. Today my boss had given me a rather flashy outfit for tonight's show.

It was a pair of black sparkly panties that ended just below my big bum and a pair thigh highs to match. I was also given a pair of black heels that added a couple inches onto my height.

After finding out who had called off sick I wasn't as pissed off about having to work as I was that morning. The boy who had called off tonight was the only co-worker that I actually liked. He was a fellow bottom like myself, but was extremely shy, unlike me of course.

I fixed my hair in the mirror as I waited for the knock at my door that means it's my time to shine. "Lou, why don't you ever find another job?" Niall asks me curiously, making me spin around to look at him.

"I thought you liked having a stripper best friend," I tell him, wondering where this came from all of a sudden.

Niall looks up at me sheepishly. "I do, but like is this really how you wanna spend your life. Dancing half naked in front of horny old men who are probably married with dozens of kids." Niall was actually worried about my well-being which he usually is but he never vocalizes it this much.

"It just pays the bills, Ni. It's not like jobs that pay this good grow on trees anymore," I really wish they did in all honesty. As good as I was at my job, I really hated it.

"I just want you to be happy, Louis and this job doesn't seem to bring you happiness. Which as your best friend I must make sure that your life is filled with absolute happiness," Niall says, reaching out to give me a crushing hug.

A knock at my dressing room door breaks up our heartwarming hug. I pull away from my best friend and give him a sad smile. "As much as I'd love to continue this conversation. The show must go on," I say, turning in the tall ass heels to head out to the stage to do what I'm paid for.

Tonight I had agreed to dance to the song "Strange Love", by Halsey, because it was such a badass song and Halsey will always be the baddest bitch in the nation.

I smirk as the familiar music starts to play across the stage. I make my way towards the normal pole as Halsey starts singing.

_"Everyone wants to know if we fucked on the bathroom sink. How your hands felt in my hair. If we were high on amphetamines."_ As the words start playing I turn my back to the pole, facing the crowd in front of me as I do a small grind against the pole.

I sweep the crowd looking for three heads of curls, not stopping my movements as I do so. When I find the triplets in the far back of the crowd I make sure to give them a sly wink as I spin around to give the crowd of horny men the perfect view of my bum.

The rest of my show goes by in flash. I was so used to stripping by now that it didn't take much for me to have these men throwing fifty or hundred dollar bills at me. I blow the crowd one last kiss as I take my money and skip off stage.

I was much more chipper after this show then the last one the triplets were at. I knew now that they weren't anything to be scared of since they were all just fluffy puppies who wouldn't hurt a fly.

Like usual after my shows Niall has disappeared from my dressing room. I'd have to remember to text him later so that he doesn't worry about me like he seems to be doing a lot lately.

A beep comes from the other side of the room where I had put my phone before my show. I make my way over to the sound, wanting to know who was texting me while I'm at work.

**Hottest_Triplet** : we got you off early. Meet us at the back doors.

I crinkle my eyebrows at the text from Edward. How had they managed to get my boss to leave without doing any private shows? I was his best employee, so they must of had to do some real convincing to get him to let me off early.

I don't respond to Edward's message just comply to it by getting dressed. I remove the sparkly thigh high socks and high heels, but keep the panties on as I put my normal clothes on.

I had worn a pair of normal black skinny jeans and a real pretty lacy black crop top to work. I fix my hair again after I slip on my clothes, grabbing my converse before heading out to the back of the club to meet the triplets.


	14. A date with the triplets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis goes on his first date with the triplets.

**_A date with the triplets_ **

 

 **Louis**  
I am met with three almost identical sets of eyes as I exit the back door of the club. They were all just staring at me, which I didn't understand.

"Has a cat caught your tongue there?" I ask them with a raised eyebrow, a smirk planted on my lips at how easy it seemed that these men were flustered.

The first one to break the silence was Harry who had engulfed me into a crushing hug. "I missed you so much!" He breathes out onto my neck.

I didn't know what to do so I just patted his head full of curls as I turned to look at the other two men. "Hi Edward! Hi Marcy!" I chirp as I pull Harry away from me.

I skip over to the other two men engulfing the shorter of the two into a large hug. I wanted to make sure that Marcel didn't feel left out, because I really did like him just as much as his brothers.

After the long hug I give to Marcel I make sure to engulf the last of the three triplets into a short hug. "I missed all of you," I tell them with a small smile.

I feel a set of arms wrap around my waist and I knew that it was most-likely the most clingy of the three triplets. I welcomed the arms, letting Harry place his head onto my bare shoulder.

A thought then occurred to me. What was the reason that I was called off work early? "Why did you guys get me off work early, anyways?" I ask, truly curious as to what they wanted.

Edward's the one who answers my question. "We're going to take you out on a date, kitten."

I raise an eyebrow looking between the three lads. "Where do you plan on taking me?" I ask, rather flattered that the triplets wanted to take me out.

"That, baby boy, is a surprise," Harry says by my ear, making me anxious to know where we were going.

I'm led to the triplets vehicle that being a nice shiny black Range Rover that most-likely costs more than my paycheck which can be pretty nice on my good days but the triplets car was just luxurious.

Harry opens the back door of the car and waits for me to squeeze inside before he squeezes in as well.

The other two were fighting over who was going to drive and I realized that those two seemed to always be bickering about something. In the end Edward lets out a huff and gets into the driver's seat angrily and Marcel, with a smile of achievement on his face, slides in on the other side of me. That made it so that I was squashed in between the two youngest triplets.

I was happy to stare out the tinted window of the expensive vehicle as we passed all of the building that were light up because of the darkness of the night. Harry was snuggled up against my side and Marcel had hesitantly taken ahold of my hand as if he was afraid I was gonna bite his head off for it or something.

Edward pulls the car into a parking spot in front of a building I've never been to before. It was a large brick building with hundreds of parking places in front of it.

I turn to give Harry a hesitant smile. "Where are we?" I ask him, not exactly sure what this building was.

He just smiles as he helps me out of the car. "Just wait and you'll see," he says and I sigh knowing it wasn't too long until I would know.

I'm lead to the door of the building with both hands holding one of the triplets. There was a large line outside the place and people were chatting together, excited about whatever they were waiting for.

The triplets don't even bother with the line as they push right through all of the people. Louis apologizing to everyone who mutters a complaint about them. Edward talks to a big, bulky man with a variety of tattoos on his arms and neck.

The man gives Edward a nod as he starts to lead the four of us somewhere. I had no idea where we were or what this place was. That was until I was led into a large room with a long stage. On that stage was my favorite band in the world, doing soundcheck for the obvious concert that they were having.

I squeal as I turn to the closest triplet and attack them in a hug, that triplet happened to be Marcel and I can't help but to give him a kiss on the cheek because of my happiness. "Thank you so much!" I couldn't believe that I was at a Panic! At The Disco concert. Brendon Urie and the rest of his gang were up there on stage and I couldn't believe it.

"How did you know?" I ask them, not remembering telling them who my favorite band was.

Edward smiles at my reaction. "We just noticed how you seemed to like to dance to a lot of their songs while stripping so we figured it was a good shot," he says, looking rather proud.

Louis squeals again and gives Edward a hug as well. "I love it! Thank you all so much!" I gush as I give the last triplet a hug as well.

I was bursting with excitement as the triplets lead me towards the front of the stage and that's when I realize that we're the only ones in the room, besides the band of course.

Harry seems to see my confusion as he leans over to whisper in my ear. "Edward pulled some strings so that we could have backstage passes, even though they weren't selling them," he explains in a hushed tone.

I still didn't get how Edward had enough power to do something like that, but it was fascinating nonetheless. I didn't really care how he did it, I was getting to meet Brendon Urie what's better than that?

I gaze up at the stage to watch Brendon sing the first verse of the song, "I Write Sins Not Tragedies" as he warms up his voice and makes sure the mic is working correctly.

I was amazed by the beauty of the man standing on stage. I've seen plenty of pictures of Brendon Urie over the years but none of them compared to the real thing. He was literally the definition of "daddy".

"I was just as excited about tonight as you are now, princess," Marcel whispers by my ear and large grin crosses my face.

I was glad that one of the triplets liked at least one of the bands I do. Music was a large portion of my life so if a guy likes the same kind that I do, they're definitely someone to stick with.

After another fifteen minutes of soundcheck, the musicians on stage disappear backstage and people started filing in for the show.

The first acts start to come on stage and I was surprised by how good they were. There was a band named Weathers that I thought were great and a solo artist I didn't get the name of. I swayed to the music as the triplets took turns holding onto my hips and dancing along with me. It was a really great experience and when Panic! At The Disco finally comes on stage I was so excited to hear my favorite band play live.

The night becomes even better when I hear the start to the same song Brendon was singing during soundcheck. Everyone knew this certain song it was the most known song from the band. It was nice hearing everyone come together to sing.

"Oh well imagine as I'm pacing the pews in a church corridor," I sing along nudging Harry and Edward to sing along, seeing as Marcel has been singing with me all night. He was my favorite triplet at the moment.

"And I can't help but to hear and no I can't help but to hear in exchanging of words," I smile as the other two triplets sing along with me and Marcy.

I sway along to the music as I sing, a large smile on my face. _"What a beautiful wedding, what a beautiful wedding says a bridesmaids to a waiter, and yes but what a shame what a shame the poor grooms bride is a whore."_

I smile as the familiar song starts to pick up, smiling as Marcy grabs a hold of my hips and starts to sway along with me to the song. _"Haven't you people ever heard of closing the goddamn door, no it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality,"_ I'm not very surprised when I feel a mouth trailing kisses up my neck, knowing it was Harry, always being jealous of not getting enough attention it seems.

As the song goes on Edward decides to join in. He softly takes a hold of my chin, making me stop singing to move my lips against his own.

It was my first actual kiss with one of the triplets and man was it everything I imagined it to be and more. I wrap my arms around the taller man's neck pulling him closer into the kiss.

I pull away before the kiss can get too heated since we are at a concert in the middle of a nosy crowd. Before I can get a breath of air another set of lips are on mine. I now realize that the hands on my hips were gone and that the person aggressively kissing me was Marcel. It was just as good a kiss as the one with Edward but Marcy decided to go a little farther and pushing his glorious tongue inside my mouth.

I swirl my tongue around the male's, burying my hands into his short curls. I smile against the soft lips as I pull away from the triplet that I thought was the shyest.

I can practically feel Harry's pout before I see it and I can't help but roll my eyes at him. Taking the initiative to plant my lips on his. Harry's lips were just as soft as Marcy's but Harry wasn't near as aggressive as his brother.

The rest of the night turned out wonderful and I actually got to meet my idol in the end. The triplets were rather jealous when I asked for a hug and a picture with the man, but they soon got over it after seeing how happy it made me.

There was a large smile on my face when I was finally dropped off at my small apartment. The triplets wanted me to go home with them, but it was our first date and if we were going to do this, we were going to do it right. So, I give them each a kiss on the cheek giving them a happy wave as I skip into my apartment building. Tonight was probably one of the best nights his head in a long time.


	15. Concerts don't feel so great the next day

 

_**Concerts really don't feel so great the next day** _

Louis was regretting the long night out with the triplets the night before. They may not have drank any alcohol but his throat was sore from all of the singing and his body ached all over. In all it was worse than a hang over. He groans when a loud beep comes from his phone making him turn to see who was messaging him when all he wanted to do was sleep.

**MarcyTheCutie** : how are you feeling this morning after your first concert?

Louis glares at the phone screen. Apparently the triplets knew how a concert can affect the body and never failed to mention it to me. Those big fat meanies!

**Babyboylou** : I feel like I got run over by a truck...twenty times.

Louis could practically hear the laugh from Marcel on the other side of the phone and he groans again.

**MarcyTheCutie** : that is normal for your first concert, princess. Don't worry a couple years ago when I dragged Edward to his first concert. He was complaining for days that he hurt.

**Babyboylou** : that makes me feel a little bit better...

**MarcyTheCutie** : so what are you doing today, dove?

**Babyboylou** : I was planning on staying in bed all day.

It was the truth Louis didn't plan further than getting out of bed and he was even debating calling off work that night, because he didn't know if he could dance with all of his tense muscles.

**MarcyTheCutie** : you should come spend the day at our house.

Louis thought that over for a second but he decides to agree in the end.

**Babyboylou** : alright, master. As long as I get cuddles then I'll come over.

**MarcyTheCutie** : we'll be over in a second to pick you up. Wear something pretty.

Louis rolls his eyes at the message but nonetheless gets up to find something in his closet to wear.

He picks out a a pretty pink skirt with a baggy white shirt with the word "Baby" across the top in pink cursive writing which was the same shade of the skirt.

Louis was excited for a day with the twins as he slips into his favorite pair of pink adidas superstars.

He pushes his hands through his hair trying to fix it as best he could before the triplets arrive at his apartment.


	16. The triplet'S house

_**The triplet's house** _

**Louis**  
It wasn't very long after receiving the text message from Marcel that a knock can be heard on my front door. I have an extra skip in my step as I move to answer the door.

On the other side of the door I am faced with the three men that have turned my life upside down in only a matter of days.

"Hello kitten, you look gorgeous today," Edward says as he looks me over from head to toe.

I give the tall man a thankful smile. "Thank you, daddy," I tell him, adding on the nickname for the first time in person.

This seems to make the middle triplet pout and throw himself at me. I raise my eyebrow at the boy that was now clinging to me like a baby clings to its mother. "I thought I was your daddy?" He asks, looking up at me with the cutest set of puppy dog eyes.

I still didn't know what to do with a sad Harry so I sigh and wrap my arms around him to give him a comforting hug. "Then what do you want me to call Edward?" I ask him, knowing that I couldn't keep calling him daddy after seeing how clingy Harry gets.

The answer doesn't come from the clingy triplet, but rather the one that we were talking about. "What do you think of papa, kitten?" He asks, me turning to see a large smirk spread across his face.

I've never really thought about calling someone that name, but I kind of liked the ring to it. "Alright then, papa it is," I smile at the happy expression it brings to Edward's face.

I push Harry off of me, since he was still clinging to me like a monkey of some kind. I turn to give Marcel a large smile, since he's been rather quiet during this whole exchange. "How are you doing today, Master?" I ask him, skipping over to give him a hug.

"I'm doing great, princess. I'm doing even better now that I'm going to be spending the day with you," he says, bringing a large smile to my face.

I don't understand what I did to deserve three perfect guys. I don't even think I deserve one man this perfect, nevertheless three of them.

As the triplets lead me out to their expensive car I have a large male draped against me again. It was hard to get Harry to leave me alone I realized and to be honest, I really didn't mind it too much.

Their was another short argument between the oldest and youngest triplet, yet again. Like before Edward let's out angry huffs as he gets into the front of the car.

I don't understand why they even fight when they know what the outcomes going to be in the end.

The drive to the triplets house is filled with a very clingy Harry nuzzling his head into my neck while Marcel holds my hand, rubbing soothing circles into it. I felt like the whole thing was endearing even though most people would see Harry's behavior as annoying, I rather liked how clingy he was.

"You're mine," he whispers into my neck at one point giving it a small kiss, making me smile at how cute he was.

"Of course I'm yours, daddy. As well as your brothers," I add on to make sure that Marcel and Edward didn't feel left out.

It was then that we pulled into a long driveway that was closed off by a large gate, taller than Edward and Edward was the tallest of the triplets. The front of the gate had "Styles" written in cursive writing. Edward gets out of the car and presses a button on the side of the gate, saying something into it before he gets back into the car and the gate starts to open.

I was amazed by this, having lived in a small town in a house just big enough for all of his family and now, living in his shitty apartment here in the city, he's never seen such a wealthy property before.

As the car pulls up towards the house I'm even more impressed. The house itself was bigger than the apartment building I live in. It looked to be around five floors high and made out of white marble. It was absolutely stunning.

"Wow," is all I manage to say as I stare at the beautiful house in front of me.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Harry asks, finally pulling his head out of my neck. I give him a smile and nod in agreement.

"It's gorgeous," I tell him, still amazed by just the beauty of it.

I feel a small squeeze on my hand and turn to look at Marcel. "The insides just as pretty as the outside," he says, hinting at wanting to go inside.

I roll my eyes at the sly remark and turn to look at the triplet who still has his arms wrapped around my small waist. "Do you wanna let me get out so we can go inside?" I ask him, a sweet smile on my face.

Harry pouts and let's out a little grumble, but let's me go anyways. I can't help but giggle at how cute Harry was when he was being so clingy.

I wasn't at all surprised that I didn't even make it to the front door before I have a hand wrapping around mine. I didn't even have to look to know it was Marcel's hand. His hands were always so much softer than his older brother's were.

I'm lead into the dream house and Marcel wasn't lying when he said the inside was just as pretty as the outside. The inside of the house was rather spacious with a large spiral staircase leading up to the floors above. The whole house seemed to be made out of the finest marble and it was absolutely stunning.

"It's gorgeous," I say, still in awe by the beauty of it all.

A set of arms wraps around my waist and I can feel a cold set of lips on my ear. "I'm glad you like it, kitten. This is where we'll raise are children one day," Edward says this before pulling back. I turn to see a large smirk spread across his face.

"Children?" I ask him with a raised eyebrow. We weren't even officially a thing yet, but yet this man was already talking about them having children together.

"Yes, I want three of them," the male concludes and I'm surprised by how confident this man was.

"I only just met you about a week ago. How do you know that we're going to get that close to have children together?" I ask him, waiting for his reply.

Edward turns to me that same old smirk spread across his face. "Because dear kitten. Never have me and my brothers ever agreed on liking the same person," he says, leaning down to my own height so that he can stare into my eyes. "It just seems that there's something about you that we all find irresistible."

"And that is why we are never ever letting you go, baby boy," this statement comes from Harry who's decided to wrap his arms around my waist again.

I look to Marcy for him only to nod in agreement. I sigh, feeling overwhelmed by this whole conversation. "Can we just go and cuddle and watch TV?" I ask, looking up at Edward with pleading eyes.

Edward only nods as he leads me into the living room, Harry still clingy to me and Marcel trailing not too far behind us.

In the living room, which was larger than my whole apartment, Harry leads me to the couch and places me onto his lap so that he can be as close to me as possible. It doesn't faze me as the other two triplets squeeze in beside us on both sides each taking one of my hands to hold.

Edward turns the TV on and surfs through channels, I let out a squeal when he passes Nickelodeon where a rerun of Spongebob Squarepants was playing. "Can we watch Spongebob?" I ask Edward with puppy dog eyes.

Edward looks conflicted for a long moment before he sighs and turns the TV back to Nickelodeon. I give him a thankful kiss on the cheek as I turn to watch the yellow sponge on the screen.


	17. Harry really has no control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Awkward smexiness in this chapter!

_**Harry really has no control** _

**Louis**

 I wake up with a pair of strong arms wrapped tightly around my waist. I furrow my eyebrows in confusion before I remember that I was at the triplets house and had fallen asleep while watching spongebob.

"Oh shit!" I shout when I realize that I am most-likely late for work.

I try to wiggle out of the pair of arms holding me close to a bare chest, but the person wasn't having it. "Stop squirming and go back to sleep," Harry mumbles into my neck, pulling me closer to his chest.

"But I'm missing work!" I yell as I increase my efforts in trying to get away from the man.

I hear a large groan come from beside me and turn to see a sleepy and grumpy looking Edward staring up at me. "Go back to bed, kitten. You're alright here with us."

"Edward I need to go to work," I mutter, hoping that the men will just let me go to work so that I don't get fired and have to become a hobo on the street begging for food.

"You're not going back to that job again, dove," this conclusion comes from the last of the three triplets and I turn to see him laying in a spot between my legs.

I don't understand how I didn't notice him before since his head was laid on top of my naked legs. Wait, naked legs? I do a double take and realize that these men stripped me out of my skirt and shoes so that I was only in my baggy shirt and my cute lacy white thong.

"Why am I half naked?" I ask, wanting to make sure that I wasn't taken advantage of in my unconscious state.

I can practically feel Edward's eye roll from beside me and turn to give him a glare. "You were sleeping, kitten. We only wanted you to be comfortable."

A loud groan from the man behind me makes my own body shake and I turn to look at Harry. The man has his eyes still pressed firmly closed and a displeased look on his face. "Can we all go back to sleep, I'm tired," he mutters grumpily, making me giggle at how cute he was while grumpy.

I turn around the best I can to give him a kiss on the cheek. "Stop being grumpy, daddy," I whisper into his ear.

Another groan leaves the man's lips but I realize quite quickly that it wasn't due to him being woken from his sleep. His excitement was pressing up against my back and I smirk at the great accomplishment.

"Do you have a problem there, daddy?" I ask him with an obvious smirk in my voice.

I grind back against the man's hardness, making sure to swirl my hips in the best way I know due to my career as a pro stripper.

Harry doesn't waste anytime in putting a bruising grip onto my hips, pushing up into each of my grinds. I squeal when someone starts to pull my shirt up over my head and a pair of lips start trailing the length of my neck.

I know fully well that they aren't Harry's by the softness of them. I move my head to the side to give the youngest triplet more room to freely roam my neck.

Edward doesn't waste very much time in joining into the fun as he soon crashes his lips onto my own. I moan into the kiss when Marcel seems to find my sweet spot that's right below my chin and starts to aggressively suck on it.

Edward decides then that it's the perfect time to shove his tongue into my mouth and soon our tongues are swirling together in a passionate tango. I've never done anything remotely like this with three men.

Sure I've had sex with plenty of men before, being a stripper opens you ups for lots of different people wanting to give you a good time, but never in a million years would I have thought that I would be where I am now. With three very sexy triplets doing everything in their power to give me pleasure.

Marcel soon grows tired of abusing my neck and starts trailing kisses down until he finds what he was after, swirling his delectable tongue around one of my perky nipples, making me let out a small squeak into Edward's mouth.

I'm pushed back onto Harry's cock only a few more times before the man's stopping and  letting out a large moan. I smirk into Edward's mouth when I realize that I made the man cum in his pants for the second time since I met him.

Edward pulls out of our make out session to see his brother has already fallen asleep after his intense orgasm, making him roll his eyes. "That boy has no control I'm telling ya," Edward says, making me giggle.

"Don't let our incompetent brother's loss of hold ruin the rest of our fun," Marcel tells me a hopeful grin on his face.

How could I ever deny these two anything, ever? I mean just because Harry passed out doesn't mean the rest of us shouldn't be able to have fun.

"I wanna rim you," Edward suddenly says, making me turn to him with a raised eyebrow.

"What? I just wanna get a taste of what's between those delectable legs," Edward says nonchalantly.

I just shrug. I mean a free rim sounds amazing, especially if it's coming from someone like Edward. "I'm up for it."

I let out another squeal as I'm being moved off of Harry's sleeping body and splayed out on the other side of the bed.

I look up to be met with Edward's mesmerizing green eyes, taking in my mostly naked body. "Did I tell you how amazing these underwear look on you?" I giggle at the complement.

These were my favorite pair of panties and I definitely knew that I looked amazing in them.

"I'm almost offended that we have to take them off," Marcel adds onto his brother's complement, trailing his back up to my chest again.

Edward doesn't pay much attention to what his little brother's doing as he moves to pull my panties down my thick thighs, to reveal what was under the lacy material.

Marcel and Edward stop everything they are doing to stare at my now fully naked body, making me squirm at their heated gazes. I feel the need to cover my small erection, knowing that the size of it was way below average.

"Don't hide from us, kitten. We wanna see all of you," Edward tells me.

I hesitantly move my hands away from my small cock, blushing and turning away from the two brother's not wanting to see their reactions. A hand reaches out to pull my head towards them by the bottom of my chin.

I'm soon meeting the mossy green eyes of Marcel. "It's absolutely gorgeous, princess," he reassures me, planting a small kiss on my lips and making me smile.

Edward pulls my head to look at him next and quickly leaves his own reassuring kiss on my lips. "Don't ever be self-conscience about any part of yourself. Every single part of you is beautiful," Edward reassures me, making a scarlet blush spread across my cheeks.

I smile, happy that these men excepted me even after seeing the thing I hate about my body the most.

"Thank you, papa," I tell Edward, tears in my eyes.

Edward softly brushes the tears from my eyes. "Why are you crying, kitten?" He asks me and I shake my head, not knowing how to explain it to him.

"It's just that I'm so happy that you guys still like me after seeing that part of me," I say, tears still falling down my face.

Marcel's arms wrap around my waist and pull my back against his chest. "Why wouldn't we, princess?" He asks me, planting sweet kisses against my neck.

I try to compose myself enough to explain it to Edward and Marcel. Wiping some of the tears from my cheeks. "Because, I'm so unappealing after you see how small I really am," I tell explain this to them, hoping that they aren't lying about still wanting me.

"We don't think that it makes you unappealing at all, kitten. If anything it makes you even more breathtaking," Edward explains and a blush takes up my cheeks again, Marcel planting a small kiss to the red area.

After a little while I am able to calm down enough to stop crying. I look up at Edward through my eyelashes, probably looking like an absolute wreck. "Can I have that rimming now?" I ask him, feeling much better now.

Edward let's out a small giggle and nods. "Of course you can, kitten."


	18. Niall wants to party

_**Niall wants to party** _

Louis had stayed the rest of the night at the triplet's house and demanded to be sent home in the morning. As much as they didn't want to comply to his wish they knew that if they didn't Louis would of been angry at them for who knows how long and they wouldn't be able to handle that.

Louis was glad to be back at his own small apartment, sighing as he throws himself onto his bed. As much as he was starting to take a real liking to the triplets he was glad to have some time alone again.

Louis furrows his eyebrows when his phone makes a large dinging sound, he knew it couldn't be the triplets since they just dropped him off. Who could possibly be texting him?

He pulls his cellphone from the sweatpants I borrowed from Marcel since he's the smallest of the three triplets, therefore the one who's clothes for him the most.

Unlocking his phone he finds a message from Niall, making him groan knowing that his best friend was probably wondering why he didn't show up for work last night.

**From Blondie** : Hey Lou, I wanted to make sure you were alright since you didn't show up for work last night.

Louis rolls his eyes at the message from his best friend. Of course the Irish lad would have waited to message him in the morning to find out if he was alright. What if he wasn't alright and he waited till the morning and he died? Louis was being over dramatic but it was a possibility.

**From Bubble Butt** : I had stayed over at someone's house...

Louis knew that Niall would over react at the message and he wasn't ready for that at all. He sighs as he waits for Niall's response.

**From Blondie** : who's house were you at?

Louis knew that Niall was just being protective over him, but he was a big boy and if he was going to stay at some hot guy's house without informing Niall then the blonde should have no problem with that.

**From Bubble Butt** : thats none of your business Niall.

Louis couldn't help but smile knowing the response he was going to get from his overprotective best friend.

**From Blondie** : LOUIS WILLIAM TOMLINSON IF I ASK WHOS HOUSE YOU WERE AT THEN YOU ANSWER ME! OR I WILL COME OVER THERE AND MAKE YOU TELL ME!

Louis laughs at his best friend's reaction. He decides to be his cheeky self and reply with a snarky remark.

**From Bubble Butt** : how are you going to make me?

Louis wasn't surprised when Niall replies back to him in the course of a couple seconds. He knew Niall was already thinking of his comeback before Louis replied.

**From Blondie** : I'm going to tickle it out of you!

Louis rolls his eyes at his best friend's response. He was so scared that Niall would tickle him to death. He wasn't even ticklish so Niall trying to tickle something out him wasn't going to happen.

**From Bubble Butt** : ohhh I'm so scared!

**From Blondie** : you should be, but that's actually not the only thing I wanted to talk to you about. Would you like to go out with me to the club tonight?

Louis rolls his eyes knowing that if he would say that he didn't want to go Niall would just come to his apartment and drag him with him anyways. Going to the club didn't seem like such a bad idea anyways. After all, if he was going to start a relationship with the triplets soon, he better get all his partying out of his system before he's tied down and not able to anymore.

**From Bubble Butt** : I'm up for it! Pick me up at around 6?

**From Blondie** : 'Course Lou! See you then! Make sure to wear something that shows off your ass!


	19. One night stands and celebrities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lou and Niall go out partying.

_******One night stands and celebrities** _

**Louis**  
It was about four o'clock when I start to get around before Niall picks me up for the club. I take a long shower, not wanting to smell like shit if I'm going out clubbing and since I didn't get one yesterday before going to the triplets house I knew I probably smelt like I ran a marathon.

After my long shower it took me around twenty minutes to decide on what outfit I wanted to wear. Since this would most likely be one of the last times I go out clubbing as a single man I wanted to wear something very revealing. I was looking for as much attention as I could get tonight.

I decide to take Niall's request into account as I pull out a pair of high waisted floral shorts that our tight around my perky bum. I also pick out a black strapless crop top, which showing off the best amount of skin on my stomach and shoulders. I knew that I was going to be quite the catch at the club tonight and that's exactly what I was looking for.

  
By the time I've finished doing my make up and hair, Niall is knocking at my apartment door. "Let's go, Lou! I'm ready to party!" He shouts through the door, making me roll my eyes at my impatient friend.

I grab my wallet, keys and phone and meet Niall outside the door. "Alright I'm ready," I tell him as I make sure that my apartment door is locked.

I live in a bad part of town and really wasn't in the mood to have any of my property stolen, so when I'm sure that my door is locked I slip my arm through one of Niall's and walk with him down to his crappy car. Niall owns this old pickup truck that takes about five minutes to get started and makes this awful sound as he drives down the road.

I hate riding in Niall's truck because I feel like it's always going to break down in the middle of the highway and then we're going to have to walk home. It hasn't broke down as of yet, but I wouldn't be surprised if tonight was the night it finally did.

We manage to get to our normal gay club without Niall's truck taking a crap. Niall parks in a parking spot that's closest to the front doors. Niall drags me towards the bouncer at the front door. The bouncers name was Josh and him and Niall have had a thing going for a little while now. It meant that we could get into the club without standing in a large line, so it didn't bug me too much.

"Hey Joshie!" Niall chirps at the muscly bouncer.

Josh gives Niall a bright smile. "Hi Niall. You're back to cause trouble again are you?" Josh gives Niall a raise of his eyebrows making me laugh remembering what happen the last time we were at the club.

Niall had a little too much to drink and had decided to give the club a strip tease. That didn't turn out real well considering I had to bail his Irish ass out of jail the next day. "Don't worry, Josh. I'll make sure that there won't be anymore strip teases tonight," I promise the man, watching as Niall pouts at my words.

"But that was fun!" He shouts and I roll my eyes again.

"Yes, going to jail and being charged with public nudity is real fun," I mutter sarcastically.

Josh laughs at my comment and gives Niall a fond smile. I felt bad for the man he seemed to really like Niall, but I knew Niall was just using him. "Come on, Niall. Let's go party," I grab ahold of the Irish man's arm a pull him into the club.

There was loud music playing as hundreds of bodies were grinding up against each other. I avoid the crowd of dancers as I lead Niall over to the bar to get us both something to drink. I was ready to get absolutely smashed tonight.

"Get us something strong," I tell the bar tender, who was a muscly guy with brown hair and light brown eyes. He had a nice smile and if I wouldn't be in like with the triplets he would have definitely been my type.

"He's hot, you should hit him up, Lou," Niall whispers by my ear. However Niall's whispering is more like shouting so the man behind the counter happens to hear him. I couldn't help but blush at the look the handsome man was giving me after Niall's comment.

The man comes back with two glasses of strong smelling alcohol. "I get off at around nine, so if you wanna stick around till then I'll take you home with me," he says with a large smile.

I turn to give Niall a wide eyed look, he motions towards the man behind the counter and gives me a wink. I smile and decide what would it hurt to have one last night stand with a handsome man. I give the man a bright smile of my own. "Alright, I'm up for it," I agree, taking a sip of my drink hoping to make myself relax more to the idea of going home with the bartender.

"My names Liam by the way," he says giving me a small wink before he disappears to get others their orders.

Niall has a large smirk spread across his face and I just want to smack it off if I'm being honest. "You hit the jackpot tonight. I wish I could find someone that hot to go home with tonight," he shows me a cute little pout that makes me roll my eyes.

"You'll just go home with Josh anyways so what does it matter?" I ask him, downing the rest of my drink, ready to get rid of all my worries and just let loose.

"You're right, it doesn't," he agrees as he follows my lead of downing his drink.

I smile when a familiar beat plays through the loud speakers and turn to give Niall a look that he returns. "This is our song!" I shout as I grab ahold of his hand and lead him towards the dance floor.

"I'm seeing the pain, seeing the pleasure, Nobody but you 'body but me, bodies together." I move my hips to the song as I watch Niall do the same.

"If only I could find someone as hot as Zayn," he shouts to me over the music.

I laugh, but nod in agreement. Zayn was an absolute god, I wouldn't mind letting that man have a piece of me. That wasn't going to happen for me or Niall, considering how famous the man was. I highly even doubt he's gay, but we can always dream.

Soon the song comes to an end and I am completely exhausted. "I'm going to go back to the bar and get a drink!" I tell Niall over the music.

Niall gives me a small nod and wink as he starts to dance to the new beat playing. I roll my eyes at Niall's hidden innuendo.

*************

**Niall**

My favorite part of going clubbing was the mystery of who you could meet and end up going home with that night. I knew that I seemed like a hoe by the way I wouldn't ever stay with one guy for more than a week, but I haven't found anyone descent enough to date for too long. All I want is to be able to find someone that I can actually fall in love with. 

I move my hips to the beat of some song I don't know the name of but has an awesome beat. I feel a pair of hands snake around my small waist and I smile at the idea that this one could finally be the one I was looking for.

"You really know how to move, sweetheart," a familiar voice whispers into my ear. I wasn't sure where I've heard that voice  before, but I knew it sounded quite familiar.

I smirk to myself at the strangers words, Louis has taught me everything I know. Being the best friend of a stripper has its benefits. "Thank you, I've learned from the best," I say, praying that the man grinding against my bum was as hot as the sexy bartender Louis seemed to snag tonight.

Those soft lips of the man behind me start to trail sweet kisses up and down my pale neck. I moan at the feeling of the soft lips against my sweaty skin.

Then suddenly the man spins me around to bring us face to face. My eyes widen when I see the familiar face in front of me. The familiar dark skin and sexy jawline. As well as the same familiar dark eyes that have been apart of my dreams for months now. "Zayn?" I ask, beyond confused as to why a celebrity like him was at a shabby club like this one and why in god's name did he want me out of all of the people in this club?


	20. Liam's a softy in bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lilo smut in this chapter!!!

_**Liam's a softy in bed** _

**Louis**

It wasn't long after I sat down at the bar that Liam the sexy bartender decided to come and flirt with me some more. The man was such a charmer and if I wasn't in a kinda-sorta relationship with the triplets he so would have been boyfriend material.

"So, what do you do for a living, Louis?" The David Beckham look-alike asks, trying to make conversation.

Again there was that question that I was always so scared to answer. There's usually two reactions to telling people you're a male stripper.

They either think it's the coolest thing ever, or they are completely disgusted with it. It wasn't like I was planning on doing very much more than sleep with the handsome man, but what if the whole thing with the triplet's doesn't work out and I want to move on with this very worthy guy?

I was thinking too much into it, I mean I'm pretty sure I'm fired from the club after not showing up last night anyways.

"Well, I was a stripper at a club not too far from here, but I'm pretty sure I'm fired after not showing up for work last night," I tell the man, hoping that he doesn't think being a stripper is a total turn off.

The man just gives me one of his dashing smiles and asks me, "What club?" I fiddle with my fingers trying to decide if I should tell this man my place of work.

He seems trustworthy enough so I decide what the heck? "The Diamond," I tell him simply.

Liam let's out a loud chuckle, making me let out a slight smile at the beauty of the sound. "I heard there's a really good dancer there with a large bum," he says, making me blush a scarlet red color.

It wasn't that hard to know that the big bummed dancer was me. That was the one thing my boss complimented me on all the time. My butt brought all the men to the club.

I give Liam a sheepish smile. "Um, that's me," I tell him, shyly.

A cheeky smirk spreads across the bartender's face. "I guess I hit the jackpot tonight. I managed to snag not only a pretty boy with a big bum, but a pretty big bummed stripper," the words make me blush an even darker shade of scarlet.

I was blaming my bashfulness on the two cups of pure alcohol that I had consumed in the past few hours. When nine o'clock rolls around Niall finally decides to make a reappearance by my side, but he wasn't alone.

My eyes widen when I see who had his arm wrapped around Niall's shoulders. Had Niall really managed to find the Zayn Malik to take him home tonight?

I pull my best friend closer to me so that I can whisper into his ear. "Is that really Zayn Malik?" I ask him, still in denial of the fact that one of my favorite artists was in the same room as me about to take my best friend home with him.

Niall gives me a sly smirk and nods. "The one and only," he announces, making me roll my eyes at how proud of himself he seemed.

A smile spreads across my lips, I was happy for my best friend, even if I was slightly jealous of the fact that he managed to get the Zayn Malik to like him. I mean everyone would be jealous of that.

"Well have fun, Nialler!" I tell him, giving him a cheeky wink to show him exactly what I mean by fun.

Niall gives me a cheeky smile and wink of his own. "I will don't you worry. Also I want to know every detail of what happens between you and that sex god of a bartender," he tells me, making me turn to see if said man heard my best friend's embarrassing words.

Thankfully Liam was too busy finishing up his last couple orders so he wasn't paying any mind to my loud best friend.

"Alright, I promise I will. Now goodbye Niall. I'll talk to you tomorrow," I say watching as my best friend disappears out of the club with a celebrity glued to his side.

"He managed to find a good one tonight," I jump when a voice whispers by my ear, making me whip around to see that it's only Liam.

I smile at the muscular man. "Yeah, I'm happy for him," I say, knowing if anyone deserve to screw a big pop star it was Niall.

Liam gives me a small nod. "Are you ready to go?" He asks, pulling on a black leather jacket that looked rather sexy on the man.

I give the man a confirmative nod and smile as he takes one of my hands in his and leads me out of the club and to his expensive car.

I was surprised that a bartender could afford such a luxurious car, but I didn't want to bring this up to Liam because that would be rude.

I don't have to ask, however, because Liam decides to tell me anyways. "My family's quite wealthy and finds that it's great to spoil their only son," he explains and I nod in understanding.

The drive to Liam's place wasn't as awkward as I believed it would be. I mean I was about to have sex with the man after only knowing him for a few hours, but we both seemed to listen to the music playing on the radio in a comfortable silence.

The house or well, more like mansion, was rather large being three floors high and had a gorgeous garden out front. I didn't understand how all these gorgeous men just had an almost impressive wealth to top off their beautiful features.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Liam asks as he sees my longing gaze at the house.

I snap out of my trance to give Liam a small smile. "It's gorgeous," I agree with him.

The garden was even more beautiful up close. There were dozens of trees with blossoming buds on them due to the spring weather as well as around twenty different rose bushes.

I absolutely loved nature and flowers so this was an absolutely gorgeous sight. I knew it would look around one hundred percent better during the day and I was hoping I would be able to see it in the daylight one day.

The inside of the house was just as beautiful as the outside. Unlike the triplet's house which was made purely out of marble, Liam's house had a nice golden wooden coating.

The man leads me to a large spiral wooden staircase that leads us up to the floors above. Once on the second floor Liam leads me to the end of the hall to the last door on the floor.

This door was a dark purple color, unlike the other simple white ones throughout the halls. "Purple?" I ask the man in front of me, not believing that this man would like the color purple comparing it to his looks.

I mean maybe Marcel being the cutie he is maybe but this muscular tattooed man I wouldn't think so.

Liam turns to give me a raise of his eyebrows. "What's wrong with a man liking the color purple?" He asks me, looking rather offended that I was questioning him on what colors he can and can't like.

I shake my head. "I just wouldn't think that someone like you would like the color purple," I say, hoping I don't offend him by those set of words.

Liam just gives me a cute smile. "Well, I'm not like your average guy," he tells me, as he opens the door to what I'm assuming is his bedroom.

The room was rather large, about the size of my whole shitty apartment. The walls were painted a light lilac color and the carpet was a dark lavender. There was a large four poster bed in the corner that was a gorgeous cherry wood color.

It was made with some plan white sheets that I knew would be completely messed up by the end of the night. I couldn't help but to think of how Liam was definitely boyfriend material.

He looked like a big ole tough guy but deep down he was a big old softy with a purple themed bedroom.

☀️Lilo Smut Starts☀️

Liam doesn't take too long in shutting and locking his bedroom door, before pushing me against it and smashing his lips against mine.

The kiss was passionate and heated but Liam was rather gentle about the whole entire thing, only swirling his tongue around mine after I open my mouth to grant him access.

Liam's grip on my hips was gentle as he pushes me onto his large fluffy bed. He was too careful as he grinds his hips against my own, almost as if he was afraid to break me.

I practically roll my eyes at how caring the man was and grind my own hips up into the man's, getting the much needed friction on my clothed dick.

Liam breaks out of the kiss so that he can start stripping both of us of our clothes. He was way too careful in the way he lifted my shirt over my head and tossed it across the room.

When the man's own shirt is thrown across the room I'm amazed by the body fit body I am faced with. The man had a fricken six pack and man was a tempted to lick it.

Liam goes to pull off my shorts but gives me a look for approval before doing so. "You know you don't have to be so worried about breaking me," I say, hoping that the man would give into his urges and let loose instead of worrying about hurting me.

Liam sighs and gives me a small smile. "I'm sorry, I'm not very good at this whole thing," he says, letting out a cute little pout.

I smile fondly at the man in front of me. He was adorable and yet sexy all at the same time.

"It's alright let me coach you," I tell him, moving his hands back to their previous spot of pulling my shorts down my tan thighs and legs, my frilly pink underwear being the only clothing still left on my body.

The look the man gives my underwear-clad body shows me that he really liked the lacy material.

"Wow, they're so pretty," Liam says as he admires the pink material.

"You know what's even prettier?" I ask the man a cheeky smirk on my lips. "What's under them."

Liam starts to worry less about hurting me and more about his hardened erection in his tight jeans. In a matter of a few seconds my pretty pink panties our thrown to the other side of the room and I'm completely exposed to the bartender I met only hours ago.

A blush spreads across my cheeks as the man admires my not-so-hung penis. "Wow! It's so cute!" He gushes as he moves to lick at my head.

I let out a little whine and grab a hand full of the man's hair, loving the feeling of a tongue on my most sensitive part of my body.

Liam trails his tongue down my hard dick and balls, down to lick between my firm bum cheeks. I moan at the feeling of a hot tongue swirling around me hole.

Even though the feeling was great, it still wasn't as wonderful as the rimming I had received from Edward the previous night.

Nothing would be better than the triplets, but I pushed that thought to the back of my mind as I just bask in the beauty of a good fucking.

After three fingers and loads of sticky lube, Liam has finally deemed my body ready to take his cock. I watch as the man gets rid of both his jeans and boxers in one motion, throwing them with the rest of our clothes across the room.

My eyes widen at the size of the man in front of me. He looked around ten inches long. Yeah I've had plenty of sex before but never with a man with a dick that big.

Liam sees my stare and gives me a hesitant smile. "We don't have to if you don't want to," he says and I automatically shake my head.

"No! No! I want it! It's just so big!" I couldn't help but gush over the gorgeous dick in front of me.

I actually couldn't wait to see how amazing it would feel inside my hole. Liam only nods as he empties the rest of the lube onto his dick, being way too worried about hurting me, yet again.

I don't wait to long after the condoms placed over the man's dick before I sink down onto that gorgeous length. I take my time in sinking down onto the long length, waiting a couple seconds for myself to adjust before I'm bouncing on the man's cock.

"Oh gosh your tight!" Liam moans out, putting a firm grip on my hips to steady me as I bounce.

I moan when the man's dick finally hits my prostate, Liam sucking hickeys into the skin on my neck. I didn't even care that I would have to explain them to the triplets later, I was just in bliss riding this man's perfect cock.

It doesn't take long before I'm shooting my load across Liam and my chest, the warmth from my clenched hole making Liam release into the condom inside me.

☀️Lilo Smut Ends☀️

I groan as I hop off the man's lap and collapse on the bed beside him.

Liam let's out a large laugh when he sees that I'm already curled up inside his covers. "Don't you want to wash up first?" He asks me, raising his eyebrows.

I shake my head and reach my arms out to the man, I was in the mood for some after sex cuddles and was absolutely hoping that this man would comply. I smile as Liam quickly disposes of his condom and wraps his arms around my waist, pulling me against against his chest.

"We'll talk about how great that was in the morning," he says, planting small kisses against my neck.

I didn't have the heart to tell the man the truth as I just bask in the warm body I'm cuddle against I fall into a blissful after-sex sleep.


	21. Harry and Liam are best mates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title says it all tbh.

_**Harry and Liam are best mates** _

**Louis**

I wake up to a warm body pressed against my own. It only takes me a matter of seconds before I realize that I'm naked and very sticky.

"What the hell did I do last night?" I think to myself, squirming around to see who's arms I was in because it surely wasn't any of the triplets.

Seeing the puppy dog like face of the bartender from the gay club, last night's events flood back to me. I remember being at the club and having a few drinks with Niall and for some reason I thought it would be a brilliant fucking idea to go home with the bartender.

Man, I could have totally just ruined everything that I started with the triplets due to one stupid night.

With this thought I quickly push out of the man's arms and rush to find my clothes that were strewn all across the purple bedroom.

I only manage to slip my pink panties on before a set of arms wraps around my waist, pulling me into a muscular chest.

"You should stay for breakfast," the familiar voice says against the back of my neck.

I manage to give the man a small smile before I push the man off of me. "I'm sorry, but this was a huge mistake," I tell him, hurrying into my shorts and crop top.

"At least give me your phone number!" The man calls after me as I rush to leave his bedroom.

I stop for a second to decide if it's really a good idea to give this man my phone number.

I slept with him last night and I would feel tremendously bad if I didn't at least give this man my phone number.

He seemed like he really liked me and I didn't want to break his heart that much. Last night was a drunken mistake and I don't plan on letting it happen again. So with that finally decision I quickly put my number into Liam's phone before I grab my own and rush out of the man's house or well mansion.

I curse when I realize that I have no idea where I am. I really don't think we're in the city anymore and that's going to be a bit of a problem for me.

I sigh as I look through my contacts and deciding that calling Niall was my best option. My best friend answers after the fourth ring. "Lou, why the hell are you calling me at this time of the morning?" He asks, rather rudely.

I roll my eyes, "Niall it's ten o'clock it's way past early morning," I say, knowing Niall must have a nasty hang over after the night we had.

"Fuck off, Lou!" He shouts, seeming rather annoyed at me. "What are you calling for anyways?" He asks me, curiously.

I sigh, hoping that Niall will be okay with picking me up. "I need you to come get me," I tell him, hoping that he doesn't object.

All he does is let out a small groan. "Alright just text me the address and I'll be there as fast as I can," he tells me before hanging up.

I knew that Niall would pick me up despite how annoyed he was by my request. I look back up at the house knowing that I'd have to go back in and get Liam to tell me his address, but I was really regretting it.

I take a deep breath to steady myself before I walk back up the short set of stairs to the large front door. I quickly knock, before I change my mind and just walk back to town myself.

It doesn't take more than a few seconds before the door is opening to reveal Liam dressed in only a pair of boxer briefs. I force myself to look up at the man's face instead of his yummy looking abs.

"I need to know the address for my friend so that he can come and pick me up," I tell him, getting enough courage to look the man in the face.

He only gives me a bright smile and motions for me to come back inside. "I can always give you a lift back to your place," he says as he leads me towards his rather large kitchen.

I shake my head as I take a seat on one of the fancy kitchen chairs. "My friend will have no problem coming to get me," I lie, hoping that Liam won't question it.

Sadly, he does and I just want to strangle the man's address out of him because I can't spend very much more time with him without breaking down about what I have done.

"I'm sure your friend would be much happier if you let him spend the rest of his morning with that pop star he snagged last night," he says and I gasp remember just who Niall went home with last night.

"Shit," I tell myself as I rush to text Niall and tell him that I'll have Liam take me home, because if not I would he hearing about this for the next year.

If I would mess up Niall's chances with being with the Zayn Malik he would never forgive me. I sigh knowing that I was going to have to face up to the fact that I needed to get a ride from the man I slept with last night.

"Alright, you can drive me home," I agree, hoping that the ride to my apartment won't be as awkward as I think it's going to be.

***********

**Third Person**

It's not too long after Liam drops Louis off at his apartment that Harry gets a call from his best mate Liam.

The man doesn't even have a chance to mutter a small "hello" before his best friend is gushing about some dude he screwed last night.

"He was just so gorgeous and he had the best ass, and you know what the best part was?" Liam ask Harry who just makes a sound as if he were curious for the answer, which he really wasn't he just wanted to get the call over with.

"He was a stripper and he had the cutest little penis that I would love to be able to see every day," Liam gushes.

This seems to snap Harry out of whatever trance he was in while he was ignoring his best friend's story. His Louis had a big bum and adorable little penis.This man couldn't possibly be talking about his baby, could he?!

"What was the boy's name," Harry practically growls into his phone, having a rather tight hold on the device.

Liam crinkles his eyebrows at his friend's question, why would he care about his new obsessions name? "It's Louis, why?" Liam doesn't even get an answer because Harry hangs up on him in the next second.

Liam gives his phone a confused look, but shrugs it off as Harry being in one of his moods again.

**********

**Louis**

Once I was finally back to my apartment I quickly strip and get a long hot shower. It felt great to wash all of last nights events off my body.

I regretted what happened last night and decided that I won't ever let it happen again. This was a one night freak thing, it wasn't like the triplets would ever find out anyways.

With all these thoughts rushing through my head I turn off the shower and pick out a comfy outfit to spend the rest of my day lounging in.

I slip on a pair of pretty pink panties along with one of my favorite nightgowns. This certain one was white and made out of mostly see through material.

I was really planning on spending the rest of my day rotting in shame as I watched some horrible chick flick and stuffed my face with the rest of the chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream that was left in my freezer. That was until I get a rather confusing message from Harry.

****

**From CurlyHairedDaddy** : I know what you did last night and I am not happy about it!

My eyebrows furrow in confusion. The message was out of character for the usually clingy and cuddly triplet. How could he possibly know about my night last night? Was he joking with me or something?

**From Babyboylou** : what did I do last night, daddy?

I add on the nickname to see if it would calm the man down, but based on the next message I get it doesn't seem to.

**From CurlyHairedDaddy** :you know exactly what you did.  I won't tell my brother's yet because they are very busy at work but you have nothing to protect you from me coming over and showing you what happens when you displease daddy.

My eyes widen at the long and detailed message. Harry seemed beyond pissed and I knew I was going to get it when he got to my apartment.

I was just hoping that he wasn't going to break whatever we have off, because the triplets were really the closest thing I've had to a relationship in a long time and I didn't think I could handle losing them.


	22. The clingy ones are always the most possessive

**_The clingy ones are always the most possessive_ **

**Louis**

I really had no idea what to expect when Harry got to my apartment. Was he going to yell at me and say that he breaks whatever we have off? The thing that scares me the most is that I could have just ruined the best thing that has happened to me in a while.

I don't get too much time to think about it, however, because in the next couple seconds several loud and angry knocks can be heard on my apartment door. Harry seemed very angry and I was hesitant to open the door.

"You better open this door right now, Louis!" Harry's angry voice can be heard through the door.

At the angry tone of voice I quickly scurry over to the door and slowly open it to reveal a very angry Harry Styles.

I don't get to let out more than a squeak before the usually rather calm and clingy triplet pushes passed me and into my apartment.

Neither of us say anything as I shut and lock my apartment door and cautiously walk over to my bed to take a seat next to the angry man.

We sit there in silence for what seems like forever, but must only of been a couple seconds. In the end I'm the one who breaks the silence. "I'm sorry for last night, daddy. I regret ever going out with Niall. I won't do it again ever again. Please don't end whatever this is, please," I force the my tears back, not wanting to show Harry that I was that weak.

Harry doesn't say anything for a long moment. "I didn't come here to break anything off. I came here to show you that you belong to us now and that there's no escaping no matter what you do. You're mine, Louis. Mine and my brother's for the rest of your life," I'm shocked by Harry's words.

I don't understand why they still wanted him after what he did last night and how did he plan on showing me who I belonged too? What was he going to do?

A sickeningly sweet smile forms across Harry's face. "We'll talk about what happened last night after your punishment," he says and isn't eyes crinkle together.

Punishment? What did he plan to do put me in a corner and make me stare the wall for twenty minutes like my mother used to do when I would rip the heads off one of my sister's dolls when I was a kid?

Then a thought rushed into my head. This man was into the whole daddy kink lifestyle which I mean I am too, but that could only mean one thing: I was about to get spanked. I was was never spanked as a child, my mother always sticking to the grounding and setting us somewhere alone route. So this will be my first time ever getting spanked and, man, was I nervous.

"Over my lap, Louis," Harry commands, motioning to his skinny jean clad thighs.

I gulp as I muster up enough courage to lay my body across the curly haired man's lap. I try not to flinch away when the man pushes my nightgown up above my bum so that he can get a perfect view of my bubble butt through my pink panties.

Harry leans down and I can feel his lips up against my ear. "I want you to tell me thank you after every slap," he whispers the words into my ear and I can practically feel his smirk as he leans back up.

I brace myself for the first painful slap on my behind, letting out a small squeal when it finally comes. To be completely honest it hurt like a bitch, Harry's hand was much larger than my own and he was quite strong making a sharp pain rush through my behind.

Another much harsher slap comes right after it and then I realize I forgot to thank him. "Thank you, daddy!" I manage to cry out, trying my hardest to bare the pain.

However, to my utter surprise after a few more harsh slaps my tiny dick decides that it actually likes being spanked and becomes extremely hard against my thin stomach.

Tears rush to my eyes at the intensity of the pain in my erection meeting with the pain in my bum. I try to grind my hips into Harry's thighs to find some relief from my painful erection, but cry out when Harry leaves an extremely painful slap onto my bum.

"Thank you, daddy!" I rush to say before I get another painful slap like the last one.

The next two slaps don't seem to feel as painful as the last, but I think that's because my ass was now permanently numb. I'm pulled into Harry's cuddly chest as I let out a few more cries due to the pain in my bum.

After a little while Harry pulls me away from his chest so that he can wipe the tears off my cheeks. "It's alright, baby boy. It's all over now," he tells me, his wonderful and kind smile was back on his face again and I smile as he plants small kisses all over my face.

"I'm alright, daddy. I kinda liked it actually," I say, taking ahold of one of his hands and placing it over my hardened erection.

Harry smirks as if he's just gotten the best birthday present he was ever offered. "How about I fix that and then we can have our talk?" He asks me and I smile and give him a nod.

I was glad that Harry didn't seem to be mad at me anymore. Harry lays me back down onto my small pink bed and pulls my pretty panties down my thick thighs.

I blush as I watch Harry look at my small erection with a look of fondness. I whimper as Harry starts sucking purple bruises onto the pale skin on my inner thighs, slowly inching his way up to the one place I needed his mouth the most.

I grab a fist full of Harry's curls when I feel the wet heat of his mouth wrapped around my small head, a large moan leaves my mouth as the man starts to move his mouth up and down my small length.

Since it wasn't very large Harry didn't have to move too far to pleasure me. It was the first blow job I've had in a long while and it doesn't take me long before I'm releasing into Harry's mouth moaning out a loud, "Daddy!"

Harry gives me a couple seconds to come down from my high before he pulls my panties back up to their original position.

"Alright so now we've gotta talk," he tells me, a serious tone in his voice that was rather unlike Harry.

I give him a small nod and sit back up on my bed. "What do we need to talk about?" I ask him curiously.

Harry sighs and pats a spot on his lap, making me scurry onto the man's lap. He gives me a small smile and kiss on the head. "I just want you to know that I'm not mad at you. It's just that you need to be completely committed to me and my brother's from now on. We can't lose you, Lou. We already care about you too much," he tells me a smile spread across his face.

Tears come to my eyes at the fact that Harry cares that much about me and I feel even worse about what happened between me and the bartender at the club last night. "I'm so sorry, daddy! I won't ever make that kind of mistake again!" I was so grateful that Harry wasn't mad at me for my drunken mistake.

Harry smiles down at me and gives me a small kiss on the nose. "I know you won't, baby boy and so that you know that this is finally officially I propose that me and my brother's will take you on our second date this Saturday. We can then talk about what we want to call our relationship from there," he says, making me smile at the idea of another wonderful date with the triplets.

Our first date was probably one of the best days of my life and I can only imagine how great a second date will be. "Alright daddy! I can't wait!" I tell him, excited about what might come of this Saturday.


	23. Edward hates the carnival

_**Edward hates the carnival** _

**Louis**

"The carnival? That's where you wanna take him?!"

It was Saturday and Harry had decided to propose an idea of where they should take their boy that night.

The loud accusation had came from Edward who hates carnivals more than he hates the stupid people at his work. Which he hates them an awful lot but just not as much as he hates carnivals.

Marcel smiles at the thought of going to the carnival they haven't been to one of them in years and it was even longer than that since they've gone together.

"Well, I think it's a wonderful idea!" Marcel says, putting his input into the conversation.

Edward seems to roll his eyes, annoyed that he would have to go along with this carnival idea. He hated the carnival ever since he was a little kid.

He's never liked the rides always too high or too fast and the food was way too sweet for his healthy tastes.

He knew that he wasn't going to talk his brother's out of it though, when they both were stuck on something Edward knew he would be going along with it even if it meant that he would suffer.

"Fine, I guess we'll take him to the damn carnival," Edward says, still regretting his decision in the back of his head.

Harry ends up making the decision to call Louis and tell him the wonderful news of where they were going on their second date. He couldn't wait to go to the carnival with his baby boy. He just knew that Louis was going to love it.

"We're going to the carnival?" Louis asks the curly haired man from his side of the phone, the idea of a carnival sparked Louis' interests.

He loved the sweet candy that you could buy from almost any vendor and the romantic rides that he always imagined going on with a significant other one day. "I think that's a wonderful idea!" He says, rather excited about going to the carnival with the triplets.

He could just imagine how romantic it would be to ride on the carousel or Ferris wheel cuddled up to one of the curly haired brother's.

They would all fight over which one got to win him a large stuffed animal and in the end it would be either Marcel or Harry because Edward would always give his brother's what they want before himself.

Louis couldn't wait for his fantasies to come true. "Alright, wear something warm, I don't want you getting a cold. We'll pick you up at five since the carnival doesn't start until six," Harry tells the boy an excited smile spread across his own face.

He couldn't wait to do all the fun things he's been imagining with his Louis. Him and Louis were going to have so much fun playing those stupid carnival games and getting stuffed full of every piece of unhealthy food that they could find. He couldn't wait for it.

Louis was searching through his closet for the perfect outfit to wear on his second date with the triplets. He was hoping to look his absolute best.

Since it was summer he didn't have to worry too much about it getting extremely cold. He decides on wearing one of his favorite white skater skirts with a black crop top that shows off the slightest bit of skin that won't cause the triplets to have a conniption about me getting a cold.

I even decided on wearing a pair of tights so that my legs will stay warm, knowing that if I don't the triplets would most-likely make me change.

He places his clothes to the side and hop into the warm shower, wanting to smell his best for his date with the triplets tonight. He washes up with his rose scented shampoo and body wash, loving the feminine smell it adds to his body.

After he's the cleanest he can possibly be he shaves all of the unwanted hair from his body, adding lotion to the newly smoothed areas. He always loved the feel of freshly shaved legs.

Louis thought that for this special occasion he was going to get all dolled up. He doesn't usually wear makeup very often, but today he decided he was going to go all out for the triplets.

He makes nice work of making his makeup look absolutely flawless. He uses his favorite shade of pink eye shadow and plenty of eyeliner and mascara to outline his pretty blue eyes.

He couldn't help but be proud of his work when he was done, a smile of accomplishment on his face. He gives his makeup kit a thoughtful look, deciding if he wanted to wear lipstick.

It was most likely going to get wiped off anyways. He shrugs deciding against it, but still stares longingly at his pretty pink lipstick.

Once he's done getting around it's only around four o'clock so Louis decides that he should have enough time to watch an episode of Supernatural. Turning on the TV he scrolls through his DVR to find the episodes he's recorded.

He searches through the episodes that were on the other day before deciding on which one he wants to watch. It's nearing the end of the episode when he hears a knock at his apartment door.

He smiles, knowing exactly who it's gotta be. He shuts off his TV and slips on his adidas jacket and shoes, skipping over to his door to greet his gorgeous dates.

The triplets were all well-dressed in their usual casual attire. Harry was wearing some crazy Gucci shirt with the ugliest pattern on it, matched with a pair of too tight skinny jeans and his ugly brown boots that seem to always adorn his feet.

Marcel was wearing the same pair of too tight black skinny jeans as his older brother, but he was wearing a band t-shirt and a pair of black converse.

Edward, on the other hand, was completely decked out in black. He had on black skinny jeans just as tight as his younger brother's, a v-neck tee shirt, as well as a leather jacket to go along with his all back pattern.

A pair of black converse identical to the youngest sibling adorned his feet. "Hello princess, are you ready to go?" Marcel is the first one to speak.

Louis gives them all a bright smile and kiss on the cheek. "Yes, let's go," he says excitedly, lacing his fingers through Harry's since he knows he's the most clingy out of the three.

Louis couldn't wait for their date, he was bouncing inside the triplet's expensive car as Edward drove them to the outer part of town where the carnival was being held.

Louis hasn't been to a carnival since high school and he was super excited to be able to go again.

He watches as they move to the outskirts of the city, knowing they were getting close to the carnival grounds. "Are you excited, princess?" Marcel asks from my right side and I give him a large nod.

"I can't wait!" I tell him, jumping up and down in my seat to show that my words were true.

"I'm glad to hear that, baby," Harry says, a smile in his voice. Harry himself was extremely excited for how their night at the carnival will unfold.

When they finally arrive to the large field where all of the vendors and rides were spread out across the green grass, everybody was in an anxious state.

Louis, Marcel and Harry in an excited way, while Edward was just anxious that his horrible childhood memories were going to come back.It was only a half an hour past six, but yet the place was already packed full of people of all kinds.

Louis walks hand in hand with Marcel and Harry as Edward sulks behind the group, still not wanting to be at such a horrendous place as a carnival.

Harry spots sight of an stand that's selling all types a sweet and decides to pull the group towards it. "Let's get some sweets!" He looks over the list of things that they have to sell, thinking over what he should get.

Louis smiles up at Harry, loving the happy face he has as he decides what he wants to eat. He really is starting to like these men more than he's willing to admit.

"Lou! Look! They have funnel cake!" Harry says excitedly, shoving the greasy food in his face.

Louis lightly pushes it away shaking his head. "That's lovely, Harry," he says, wanting to be nice but also not wanting to soil his stomach until after he rides a few rides.

Harry drags us to a few more vendors to buy some more unhealthy food before Louis spots a giant pikachu stuffed animal that he just had to have.

He pokes both Harry and Marcel and points towards the giant yellow stuffed animal. "Can you win me the pikachu stuffed animal, please," he gives them both the cutest pout ever, Marcel instantly giving him a confirmative nod since Harry was still too busy stuffing his face.

Louis smiles in excitement as he watches Marcel walk over to the game that had the stuffed animal he wanted. The game was one where you got a couple darts and had to pop balloons with them, behind the balloon were numbers that showed what type of price you would get.

Louis watches Marcel play in excitement before he feels a large body press against his back. He knew from the height it must of been Edward and he smiles as the man leans down to whisper in his ear. "Do you wanna ditch these idiots?" He asks, before turning Louis around to face him.

Louis gives Edward a delightful smile and nods. "Let's do it," he says, smiling when Edward takes a hold of his hand a leads him towards the Ferris wheel.

Edward looks up at the tall ride, deciding if Louis' happiness would be enough to get him onto the ride. Louis seems to notice how tense Edward was and gives his hand a small squeeze. "It's alright, papa. It's only a ride," he tells the taller man, excited to see how beautiful it looked from the top of the Ferris wheel.

Edward let's out a deep breath when it's their turn to get on the ride, gripping onto Louis' hand rather tightly as the small boy drags him into their seat.

Louis seems rather amused when the ride starts to move and Edward starts to slightly freak out. "Oh my gosh it's moving! Its moving!" He practically shouts as he grips onto the front railing as if his life depended on it.

Louis smiles at the man, giving him a kiss on the cheek to try and calm him down a little. "It's alright, Edward. I'm right here," he reassures him, smiling when the man calms down.

That is until the get stopped up at the top, making Edward hyperventilate due to his fear of heights.

Louis grabs ahold of one Edward's hands giving it a small squeeze. "You're alright, look at how beautiful it is from up here," he says, trying to look at the other view point of being up that high.

You could see the city from here, all of the gorgeous neon lights lit up in the dark night. "Wow, it is pretty," Edward says, calming down enough to enjoy the beauty of the view.

He was amazed that he never saw how wonderful being this high could be before, but he never looked passed the thought that if he fell he would die.

He was actually starting to like the ride, not even flinching when it starts moving again to let everyone off.

Back on the ground Edward and Louis are met with an overly happy Marcel with a giant stuffed animal in his large arms and a green looking Harry throwing up into a nearby trash can.

Edward rolls his eyes at his younger brother's who decided that going to the carnival was the best idea in the world. "I'm never coming back here again," Harry grumbles as he rubs a large hand over his stomach.

Louis giggles when the man wraps his arms around his waist, planting his head on Louis' shoulder. "Well for a matter of fact I had a wonderful time," Edward says, giving his brother a cheeky smirk.

"Shut up you dick," he snaps to his brother and Louis sighs deciding that it would be best if they went home.

"Why don't we get Harry home?" He asks Edward, making the older male nod in agreement.

Marcel follows behind the group struggling to carry the giant pikachu that he won for his princess. Louis was practically dragging Harry to the car the man clinging to the smaller boy, wanting comfort since he wasn't feeling well.

All in all their second date came out good, apart from the fact that Harry got food poisoning and that Marcel had to lug around a giant pikachu. At least Edward got over his fear of heights which is all that mattered in Louis' opinion.


	24. Should I move in with them???

_**Should I move in with them???** _

**Louis**

On the way back to the triplet's house I am squished between Harry who keeps complaining about the damn carnival and Marcel with the giant pikachu making me feel claustrophobic.

When we finally arrive at the house I couldn't get out of the expensive car any faster. Harry practically pouts when I quickly run behind Edward before he can cling onto me again.

Edward only gives his younger brother a cheeky smile, mocking him for my actions. "Nobody wants to be clung to all the time, Harry. Let Louis go for a little while," he says, grabbing ahold of one of my much smaller hands and pulling me in front of him.

Harry stomps into the house like a little kid after that and all I can do is roll my eyes at how childish he always seems to act. "Don't worry about him, he'll get over it real fast," Marcel says, walking up to us with the giant stuffed animal in his arms.

I shake my head, knowing that it will only take Harry a few minutes to get over his fit. "I know, Marcy, I wasn't worried," I tell him, with a small smile.

Edward leads me into the familiar house that I've been to only once before, but know where everything is like the back of my hand.

Marcel trails behind us as we walk into the spacious living room where Harry was already pouting on the large couch. Edward leads me over to it and sits me beside his clingy younger brother.

"Are you done pouting yet, love?" I ask the man, with a small smile.

At the little nickname Harry turns to give me a small smile and doesn't waste anytime in pulling me onto his lap. "Harry this is what Edward was talking about," I say, but know that the man wasn't even listening anymore when I feel a pair of lips trailing small kisses down my neck.

I roll my eyes and turn to watch Marcel fiddling with something by the TV. He's long ago placed the large stuffed animal near the doorway of the living room.

He turns to give me a small smile. "Would you like to watch a movie, dove?" He asks me. I think about it for a second.

I was actually really in the mood to watch a Disney movie. "Can we watch a Disney movie?" I ask shyly, looking down at my shoes knowing that it would probably seem like a stupid idea to them.

"Of course we can, kitten. What would you like to watch?" Edward asks me, putting a hand under my chin so that he can lift my head up to look at him.

"Can we watch Peter Pan or Beauty and the Beast?" I ask them, they were my favorite two Disney movies and I was hoping we could watch one.

"I think we have Peter Pan here somewhere," Marcel says as he digs through a stack of movies to find the one he was looking for.

He smiles when he finds it, plopping it into the DVD player before he comes to sit beside Edward on the couch.

I snuggle into Harry as the movie comes on. Edward grabs ahold of my hand and Marcel reaches across his brother to place a hand on my knee. It was rather comforting having these three men be this close to me. I really wanted to live in this one moment for the rest of my life.

*******

It's around eleven o'clock when I ask the triplet's if I can go home, since I knew I had to go back to work tomorrow.

"Can you take me home?" I ask Edward as I push off of Harry's lap to stretch my muscles.

Harry doesn't let me get too far as he pulls me back onto his lap. "Don't leave us," he whispers into my neck.

I roll my eyes. "I need to get home, Harry," I tell him, hoping that he'll let me go.

Marcel's the one who answers me, not Harry or Edward. "No you don't, princess. You should stay here with us," he says, standing in front of me and giving me a fond smile.

"We really don't like where your apartment is located, kitten," Edward says before he adds on the next part that confuses me.

"We'd feel a lot better if you moved in with us." "Move in with you?" I ask, looking between the three of them.

That was a huge step in their relationship and I think it was way too early for it, but I didn't want to disappoint them. "Can I think about it?" Harry gives me a small smile and a kiss on the cheek.

"Of course, baby boy. Why don't you stay the night and tell us your answer in the morning?" I sigh, but give them a small nod in agreement.

Now I just had to make up a plan before morning of how to tell them it was way too soon to move in with them, without having them flip out at me and keep me locked in their bedroom for the rest of eternity.


	25. Coming to a decision

_**Coming to a decision** _

** Louis **

I will never get tired of waking up to three gorgeous men clinging to various parts of my nineteen year old body. The clingiest out of the three triplets was sprawled out on top of me with his arms hugging my small body close to his chest.

The other two were cuddled up beside me on both sides. Marcel had his face buried in my neck so whenever he inhales or exhales I feel it against the sensitive skin of my neck.

I turn to search for the last triplet only to come face to face with a pair of gorgeous green eyes. "Good morning, kitten," Edward says leaning over Harry's back to give me a small kiss on the lips.

"'Morning, papa," I say, letting out a large yawn.

I soon feel the familiar feeling of an overly filled bladder and groan at the large body that was making the need even more intense. "Do you need some help there, kitten?" Edward asks me when he sees my struggle with trying to get his large brother off of me.

"Yes please," I tell him with a large smile. I watch as Edward lifts his brother off me like he weighs absolutely nothing and places him on top of Marcel instead of me.

The idiot doesn't even realize that the body wasn't nearly as small as the last one and just cuddles up into his younger brother. I let out a little giggle at the scene before remembering that I really do have to pee.

I race to the bathroom to empty bladder, thinking over what the triplets proposed to me last night. On one hand, I haven't known these brothers for more than a few weeks and only went on two dates with them, but on the other, I've never felt this close to anyone ever and there's three of them.

It might be nice for a change, but am I really ready for that? Moving in with them would be a huge step and we never even clarified where this relationship even stands.

I think before I even agree to live with them we need to have a talk about what this relationship actually consists of then I can make a educated decision based on that.

I shake myself out of my daze as I hurry up and wash my before heading back into the triplet's bedroom. The two youngest triplets were still passed out on the bed, both clingy to each other.

"Papa!" I call as I search the room for Edward and don't see him anywhere.

I pout as I pad my way out of the room and down the large stairwell of the house. I find Edward in the large kitchen with his head in the refrigerator searching for items to use to make breakfast.

I walk up behind the eldest triplet and wrap my arms around his waist, cuddling my head into his strong back. "Papa, can I have pancakes for breakfast?" Edward turns around and gives me a wonderful smile and kiss on the forehead.

"Of course you can, kitten." A smile spreads across my face as I take a seat at the kitchen island to watch the man cook me my favorite breakfast food.

It doesn't take very long for the wonderful aroma of pancakes cooking to waft throughout the large house and soon there's two men barreling down the steps like a pack of wolves would.

Harry ignores the food and comes straight towards me and pulls me onto his lap on his own barstool at the island. I don't even comment knowing that it was fruitless to argue with the middle triplet anymore.

I watch the other two triplets as Marcel goes to steal a pancake and Edward slaps his hand away. "Those are for Louis!" He scolds his younger brother, making Marcel pout cutely.

I giggle at my three idiots, snuggling back into Harry's warm chest. A few minutes later a plate full of pancakes is placed in front of me and my face lights up as I instantly dive into the tasty breakfast food.

I let out a sound of delight at how wonderful these pancakes taste. "These are so good!" I exclaim at the delightful taste.

Harry's chuckle ends up shaking my whole body. "Edward better know how to cook since he is the best damn chef in the country," Harry tells me, sending a fond smile to his big brother.

I turn to look at Edward in shock. Edward, a chef? I would have never thought that was the job that Edward went to everyday. Just imagining Edward in a big kitchen with one of those clique white hats on top of his head of curls has me laughing out loud.

Edward gives me a small smile as he comes to sit on the stool beside the one that Harry and I are sitting on. "Maybe my bum of a brother will bring you over for lunch at my restaurant sometime," he tells me, giving Harry a small glare do to him being the only triplet without a job.

Harry buries his face into my neck and pouts. "Louis, Edward's being mean to me!" He shouts, making me roll my eyes at his childishness.

I ignore the two brother's bickering to turn my attention to the middle triplet who's quietly eating his plate of pancakes. "So, what do you do for a living, Marcy?" I ask him, actually curious about what kind of job this man could possibly have.

"I work at the local hospital as a surgeon on call," he tells me with a small smile.

Now that I could believe. Marcel looked like the smartest out of the three triplets so it made sense for him to have some smarty pants job like being a doctor or scientist.

Also, just imagining him in own of those white lab coats as he gets all doctory on a patient gives me too many feelings. It's only after all of us have finished breakfast that I ask the question I've been regretting all morning. "So, before I give you an answer to your question I need to ask one of my own," I tell them hesitantly.

Harry rubs soothing circles onto my back as his brothers give me reassuring smiles. "You can ask us anything, princess," Marcel says, leaning over the table to plant a small kiss on my cheek.

I sigh and muster up enough courage to just come out with it. "So, I was wondering what even is this," I motion between the four of us.

"Thing we have going on?" Edward gives me a confused look.

"What do you mean, kitten?" He asks, an eyebrow raised in confusion.

"Just like if you had to put a label on our relationship what would it be?" I ask, looking between the three identical faces nervously.

"Well I hate labels, but I would say we're boyfriends," Harry's voice says from behind me, his brother's making sounds of agreement.

I smile when I get the answer I was hoping for. It might still be too early to take the step of moving in with them, but I think that I'm ready to take that risk.

I think I would do anything for these three men that I haven't even known for a month yet. It was absolutely insane how much I already liked them. I let out a long sigh as I finally come up with an answer to the brother's question.

"Alright, I'll move in with you," I tell them, and I'm almost instantly getting tackled into a hug by the three men.

I groan as I'm squished in between the triplets trying to squirm my way out of their hold. "Okay, if you don't stop squeezing me than there won't be anything to move in with you," I tell them with a small groan at the end.

They all apologize as the quickly pull away from me. Marcel instantly starts planting kisses all over my face. "Thank you for agreeing!" He tells me with a bright smile.

I return his smile, hoping that I didn't make the wrong decision in agreeing to live with them. Was it really too early for this? Would I end up regretting getting too involved with these three men?

For now at least, I was just going to live in the moment and be happy that I was getting out of my crappy apartment to go and live in this beautiful mansion with three gorgeous men. Yeah, I was just going to look to the bright side of things.


	26. Moving day turns out better than Harry thought

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Larry smut in this chapter! You were warned so don't go bitching to me and saying that I never said anything!

_**Moving day turns out better than Harry thought** _

**Louis**

Today was the day that I was officially moving all of my belongings into the triplet's house. It was Monday so both Edward and Marcel were off at work so the only help I had was Harry. Which wasn't very much considering all the man wanted to do was hug me rather than help me pack.

I roll my eyes when I feel a pair of arms wrap around my waist while I am cleaning out all of my closets contents into a box on the floor. "You know if you would help this would get done much faster," I say, a fond smile spreading across my face despite my aggravation with being the only one working.

Harry trails kisses down the length of my neck as I place another pair of leggings into the cardboard box at my feet. "But I'd much rather watch you do it," he says against the skin of my neck and I can just feel the man's pout.

I roll my eyes and turn around in Harry's arms. "If we get this done early then maybe we can have some alone time before your brother's get home from work," I raise my eyebrows suggestively towards my own comment.

A smile spreads across my face when my words have the effect I was hoping for. Harry instantly starts working on packing up my belongings, packing up my large collection of shoes into his own box.

Soon enough we are pilling all of my belongings into Harry's shiny black Range Rover. Saying one final farewell to my crappy apartment I'm on my way back to my new home with the triplets.

********

I finish unpacking all of my clothing into the triplet's large closet, shoving all of my panties and other private items into the farthest place away from the triplet's prying eyes.

A smirk comes across my face as an idea hits me. Rifling through my collection of panties I pull out a certain pair I bought with the middle triplet specifically in mind.

I slip out of the previous pair of panties I was wearing, a plain pink pair, to slip the white material of the others up my legs.

I quickly move towards the mirror placed in the triplets wall-in closet to take a peak at my luscious ass in the panties. Lifting up my short skirt I smile at the sight of the panties. They were all white except for the pink writing scrawled across the butt.

I just knew that Harry was going to love them and was extremely excited to show the middle triplet the pretty panties.

Stripping out of the rest of my clothes except for the panties, I skip into the bedroom, searching for the man in question. I furrow my eyebrows when I realize he's not in the bedroom where I previously thought he would be.

"Daddy?!" I call out through the large house, hoping for the man to give me an answer as to where he was.

"In the living room, babe," comes the answer from downstairs in the direction of the spacious living room.

With a plan in mind and a smirk on my face I continue to skip down the stairs, and straight into the living room.

Harry was sprawled across the couch in his same clothes from earlier, a rerun of friends playing on the television screen. The man doesn't seem to notice me right away to focused on the show he was watching on tv.

I roll my eyes at the oblivious man and step in front of the tv so that he has no other choice than to look at me rather than the show playing on tv.

I have to hold in a giggle when Harry's eyes instantly widen when notices my mostly naked body. "Louis, what are you doing?" He asks me, confusion scrawling across his face.

I roll my eyes before stalking over towards the pretty triplet, I straddle the man's lap, smirking when he instantly grips my hips. "I told you that if we got done early we could have some alone time together, daddy," I smile innocently up at the man, fluttering my eyelashes.

Harry groans at my actions, gripping my hips I'm a bone crushing grip before leaning in to crash his lips against mine. I moan into the passionate kiss as I grind against Harry's quickly growing erection.

I break away from the man's lips to force his shirt over his head full of curls. I throw the white shirt across the living room not caring as to where it may have landed. I press myself against the newly revealed skin, loving the feeling of his bare chest rubbing against my own.

Harry passes right over my lips on his way to attach his plump lips onto the skin of my neck, trailing open mouth and sloppy kisses against my throat before moving up closer to my jaw. I let out a loud moan when the man finds my sweet spot right beside my ear, the amazing feeling of Harry's sucking sends vibrations straight to my already hard cock.

I let out little whines when Harry continues to suck at that same exact spot by my ear until I'm sure that there's got to be a large purple bruise formed there.

I pull the man's head away from my neck to plant my lips back onto his, biting at the man's lower lip making Harry groan at the slight pain. I pull my lips away from Harry's and stand up from the couch. "Why don't we take this upstairs?" I ask Harry, knowing fully well how little control Harry had when it comes to anything sexual.

Harry gives me a small nod before taking ahold of my hand and letting my lead him up to the bedroom. "I freaking love these panties, baby," Harry practically growls when we reach the safety of the bedroom, grabbing ahold of one of my asscheeks and giving it a small squeeze before letting it go.

I smile and look up at the man through my eyelashes. "I bought 'em just for you, daddy," I tell him, smiling up at him innocently.

He groans and pushes me towards the king sized bed, and I gladly climb on top of it. "I'm not cumming in my pants this time," he declares before he's pulling his skinny jeans and his boxers down past his ankles in one quick motion.

I push a giggle down my throat at the memory of Harry cumming in his pants and then just falling asleep afterwards, knowing that would only make the man more insecure than he already was.

I smile innocently at Harry when the naked man climbs up onto the bed. "What are you going to do to me, daddy?" I ask the man, innocently biting my bottom lip, knowing exactly how much I was effecting the man in front of me.

Harry let's out a large groan before crashing his lips back against mine, our tongues meeting together in a fight for dominance which I let Harry win since it would mess with his ego if he didn't. "Hmm, I'm going to finger you open real good, open you up nice and good for my cock," Harry says, trailing kisses back down my neck so that he can suck another hockey right across my collarbone.

"Oh yeah?" I ask the man, a smirk spread across my face. "Are you gonna fuck me, daddy?"

The man let's out another moan at my vulgar words, nibbling roughly at my neck. "Oh god, Lou, what are you doing to me?" Harry asks, eyes completely blown with lust.

I watch as he steps up from the bed to search for something in him and Marcel's nightstand beside the bed, pulling out a small tube of lube before climbing back onto the bed.

Harry sets the blue bottle of flavorless lube onto the bed before trailing kisses down my body, sucking as many hickeys as he could along the way. I whine when he starts to nibble extra hard at the sensitive skin on my inner thigh, loving but hating the feeling at the same time.

My eyes widen when Harry decides to grab ahold of my panties with his teeth and sensually pulls them down my legs and off my body. I never thought something like that could be so hot, but Harry never ceases to amaze me every day.

After my panties are completely discarded onto the floor of the bedroom I'm completely exposed to the man in front of me. My body flushes a dark red as Harry washes his hungry gaze across my naked body.

It definitely wasn't the first time that I've been naked in front of the man, having taken plenty of showers with him and the rest of the triplets. However, it was the first time we were doing something like this while we were both naked.

"Man, you're so beautiful baby," Harry admires, pushing my legs father apart so that he could get a closer look at my naughty bits.

Before I can process what's happening a wet and warm tongue is prodding at my hole. "Daddy!" I shout grabbing a fist full of the man's hair making the man push his tongue further into me.

I let out little mewls at the gorgeous feeling the man's tongue was giving me, my body shivering with pleasure when the man brushes against my prostate.

Too soon Harry's pulling away, his lips an absolute mess of saliva and reaches for the bottle of lube he had discarded on the bed a while back.

I watch him with lust blown eyes as he pours a nice amount of the sticky liquid onto his fingers, hesitantly moving one around my entrance before slowly pressing it inside.

The man goes slow with stretching me, despite my comment for him to just hurry up and get it over with he made sure to add plenty of extra lube and to take his precious time in stretching me in all the right places.

Only after the man had three of his enormously large fingers buried in my ass does the man finally decide that I am open up enough for his cock.

"Condom?" Harry asks, wanting to see if I wanted to use one or not. I decide against one, I already know Harry had no diseases and it's not like I can get pregnant anyways. Plus I knew how constricting they were for the person wearing them and wanted Harry and I'd first time to feel the best it possibly can.

I shake my head at the question. "No, I wanna feel all of you," I tell Harry, definitely meaning it.

Harry only nods in response as he grabs the lube again to squeeze a little too much out and rubbing it all around his enormous erection. That was one thing about the triplet's they definitely weren't lacking in the dick department.

"You ready?" Harry asks me, pressing his cock up against my entrance.

I roll my eyes. "Just fuck me already, daddy," I tell the man sassily.

Even after my comment Harry takes his good ole time in bottoming out inside of me, pausing and letting me adjust before he starts to set a nice and passionate pace.

I lean down into every one of Harry's long and slow thrusts' moaning when the man runs against my bundles of nerves every chance he can get. "Oh daddy!" I moan out as Harry presses against my prostate yet again.

Harry let's out a little growl as he starts to suck more of those precious hickeys of his along my chest.

When Harry starts to speed up his thrusts I know he's starting to get close, not wanting for the man to finish off first I start to grind my cock against the man's thick thigh, the combined pleasure from Harry's cock pressing against my prostate and my cock against the man's thigh, I grow closer to my orgasm.

"Daddy!" I shout as I am finally pushed over the edge, shooting my sticky load between our chests.

Harry's coming not too long after my own intense orgasm, bottoming out inside me before shooting his load inside my ass. I collapse against the bed in complete exhaustion too lazy to clean up after the intense orgasm I just went through. Apparently neither does Harry because he just snuggles up beside me, still sweaty and dripping cum onto the bed.

I sigh in contentment as I snuggle into the man's chest as I fall into a blissful post-orgasmic sleep. I knew fully well that as soon as the other two brothers made it home I would have to deal with their boners too but for now I was just going to take a nap with one of my triplet boyfriends and soak in the amazing feelings I currently have running through me. The complete bliss and happiness. 


	27. Shower sex with Edward.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's literally just what the title says. Just a heads up though, Louis does call Edward "Papa" during sexy time so if y'all have a problem with it then ignore it I don't want to see any rude comments for it because it's MY story and IM the one who makes the decisions in it. That's all! Have a nice day and I love all of you guys! <3

_**Shower sex with Edward** _

**Third Person**

It was around eleven o'clock at night when Edward finally pulls his black Range Rover into the garage of the mansion he shares with his brothers and now wonderful boyfriend.

He was absolutely exhausted after the long day of work he had today. Too many people had complained that the food he made wasn't up to their tastes and had the eldest triplet remake it for them. He got rather annoyed after the third time it happened and would have liked to shove the prissy bitches head into one of the pots of steaming hot soup in his kitchen.

Edward was just glad to have finally gotten home where his gorgeous unemployed brother and beautiful little boyfriend were most likely waiting up for his return from work. Marcel wouldn't be getting home until early the next morning due to some horrible accident that occurred several hours ago. Apparently the hospital needed every surgeon they had that's what Marcel told him when he called the male after he got off work anyway. Edward couldn't wait to see his little Louis after the horrible day at work he had, just knowing the boy would be excited to see one of his other boyfriends came home from work.

However when Edward walks into the large mansion the house is uncharacteristically silent. Edward furrows his eyebrows at that. It was only eleven Harry and Louis usually never went to bed before midnight. The two always being adamant on staying up and waiting for the other two triplets to arrive from work.

"Harry?!" The man calls out through the quiet house as he slips out of his work shoes and coat, leaving them by the front door. "Louis?!" Edward shrugs when he doesn't get a response this time either.

_"They must have went to bed early,"_ Edward thinks to himself. He decides that he might as well turn in early himself, entirely exhausted from his day at work.

With the thought of sleep in his mind Edward ascends the large staircase towards the second floor of the mansion. When he opens the last door at the end of the hall the man is shocked by the intense scents that he's bombarded with. The smell of sweat and cum was clear to identify.

When the man turns towards the large king sized bed in the corner of the room he's met with the horrendous sight of his brother and pretty little boyfriend curled up against each other, it was clear to see that the two were covered in cum, even with the light blanket that was covering the pair.

Edward groans, knowing that there was no way that he was going to be able to get the cum stains out of the expensive satin sheets. He curses his younger brother for not being smart enough to clean him and Louis up after they had cum all over each other.

Edward gives his foolish brother a small shake trying to wake the male up so that him and Louis can shower while he freaks out as he tries to get the stain out of the red sheets. "Wake up, Harry. You need to go get a shower you're covered in cum," Edward mutters to his brother.

All he manages to get in response is a groan and a mumbled phrase that didn't make any sense to the other male. Edward just rolls his eyes as he moves towards the other side of the bed to wake up his sweet little boyfriend.

Planting sweet kisses down the boy's neck he moves to whisper into the gorgeous boy's ear. "Louis, you need to get up, sweetheart." Edward watches fondly as the sleepy boy blinks his eyes open to look at the man in front of him.

The small boy let's out a happy squeal when he sees the person who woke him up. "Papa!" He shouts happily as he jumps into the man's arms.

Edward's eyes widen when he gets sight of the boy's gorgeous naked body covered in cum. His penis hardens in his pants at how gorgeous his boy looked covered in his brother's cum.

"I missed you!" Louis tells the man as he pushes his head into the male's neck, not even realizing that he was naked and still covered in cum, most likely due to him still being half asleep.

Edward smirks at the boy's words an idea coming into his head. "Not enough to stop you from having a little fun though, huh?" He asks the boy pulling back from him so that Louis can see the raise of his eyebrows.

Louis' eyes widen when he realizes the man's meaning behind them and his naked body turns a pretty shade of scarlet. "Um yeah," Louis tells the man nervously as he looks up at him with his big blue eyes.

"How about we get all that cum cleaned off you?" Edward asks the boy, ignoring the little problem that was slowly forming in his pants.

Louis turns to look at the other triplet who was still seemed to be fast asleep after the intense sex they had a few hours ago. "What about Harry?" Louis asks, looking back up at Edward.

Edward doesn't even give his brother another glance, annoyed that the man hadn't even cleaned up after having sex with Louis. His brother didn't deserve to be the first one to have the boy since he didn't take responsibility for it afterwards. "My bum of a brother won't be waking up until morning, so we'll go get a shower and then we'll get some rest in one of the guest bedrooms."

That idea sounds great to the younger male, already finding the dried cum sticking to his skin rather annoying. "Okay, papa," he agrees with the male holding his arms up so the man knows he would like to be carried to the bathroom.

Edward smiles at the boy as he lifts him into his arms, his large hands holding the boy's beautiful naked bum as he carries him towards the ensuite bathroom. Edward sits his boy onto the bathroom sink as he moves to adjust the shower to the perfect temperature. Louis let's out a small giggle as he kicks his naked little feet into the air. Edward gives the boy a fond smile as he picks him up and puts him into the shower as he strips himself of his confining clothing.

Louis' bright blue eyes widen when a completely naked Edward pulls back the curtain and steps into the shower in front of him. He wasn't surprised of seeing Edward entering the shower, having showered with all of the brothers many of times. No what made Louis' eyes widen was the thing between the man's legs.

Louis had never seen Edward that hard before and it made him blush at the fact that he's the reason for the man's erection. Edward smirks when he notices what Louis' gaze was centered on. "You see how hard you made me, kitten?" He asks the smaller boy as he moves closer to him to crash his lips to his.

Louis moans into the kiss as he buries his small hands into Edward's now soaking wet hair. He opens his mouth willingly to tangle his tongue with the taller man's the kiss turning heated in that second.

Edward pats the back of the smaller boy's thighs and Louis gets the picture and jumps, Edward instantly catching him, keeping a bruising grip on his boyfriend's perfect bum. Louis breaks away from the other man's lips to breathe and Edward takes that as his cue to travel his kisses down the boy's neck, sucking bruises into the spaces his younger brother missed.

"My brother didn't deserve to have you first," Edward says angrily against the boy's sinful skin. "I'm going to show you how much better I can make you feel." Louis doesn't have much time to process the man's words when he's feeling a wet finger prodding between his butt cheeks to find the already stretched hole.

Louis let's out a loud moan when Edward slips another finger beside the first one and instantly finds that little bundle of nerves that has the boy screaming in absolute pleasure. "Fuck! Edward!" Louis shouts as he pushes back on the two fingers needing more friction on that special spot.

"Don't swear, kitten," Edward tells him, biting down into the boy's shoulder as punishment for the curse word.

"Edward! I need..." Louis trails off, not being able to form what he wants into words with the intense feelings that Edward was giving him.

"What do you need kitten?" Edward asks, adding another finger to the two that are already thrusting into the boy's hole, abusing his prostate with every thrust. "Do you need papa's cock?"

Louis groans at the sinful word, but nods in agreement, knowing that's exactly what he needed right now. "Say it, kitten," Edward whispers, pulling away from his boy's neck to look into his gorgeous blue eyes waiting for the response he was looking for.

"I need your cock," Louis manages to moan out, giving the man a pleading look. "I need your cock, who?" Edward asks the boy, an eyebrow raised to mock the poor boy.

Louis let's out a whine when the man pulls his fingers from him, the emptiness hitting the boy instantly. "I need your cock! Papa! Please!" The boy begs, looking up into the man's eyes pleadingly.

"Your wish is my command, kitten," Edward says as he carefully slips his wet cock into the boy's opened hole, the warm water coming from the shower head cascading around the two of them.

Louis let's out a whine as he feels the man's thick cock sink into his hole, clawing his nail down the man's back leaving bright red scratches behind. After Edward bottoms out inside the boy, he gives Louis a few seconds to adjust before he starts to move.

Keeping a painful grip on the boy's hips he starts up a bruising pounding into the boy's prostate, making the boy moan out in complete bliss at the feeling. Edward groans loving the feeling of being buried inside his beautiful boyfriend for the first time, sucking a new love bite on the boy's chest as he keeps up his rough pace into the boy.

Louis removes his hands from the males back as he trails them all the way up to bury them in Edward's long set of curls, moving his the older male's head so that he can crash their lips together in an intense kiss. "Man, kitten. How are you so tight even after my brother had his way with you earlier?" Edward asks against his boyfriends perfect lips, almost to his peak already.

Louis doesn't answer the man as he leans his head back against the wall of the shower and closing his eyes, just enjoying the feeling of complete bliss he was getting from the other man's cock.

Edward reaches between their two bodies to grip onto Louis' hard cock as he continues to abuse the boy's prostate, wanting the other boy to get off before he does. Louis let's out a large moan of the man's name as he shoots his load onto both of their chests, the cascading water washing most of it down the drain.

Edward's thrusts become more erratic as he chases out his own release, feeling so close to it. The man soon let's out a large moan of his own before emptying his own load inside the boy's exquisite little hole.

Louis let's out a pained noise as the other male pulls his now soft dick out of his over sensitive hole. "You alright, kitten?" Edward asks his boyfriend with concern.

Louis nods giving the man a reassuring kiss so that he doesn't worry that he went to hard on him or something. "I'm fine, Eddie. Just a little sensitive is all," he tells him, a fond smile spread across his face.

"What do you say about actually washing up now?" Edward asks, a smirk spread across his face. Louis blushes as he gives the man a small nod. "Yeah, that sounds like a great idea," he says, ready to wash the rest of the cum off himself.

Once the two are all cleaned up and cum free they're heading towards the closest guest bedroom to get some well needed rest for the both of them. Before he curls up to the smaller boy, however, Edward makes sure to send his youngest brother a small text to let him know that him and Louis were sleeping in the bedroom across the hall from their own. The poor man, the worry wart he is would have worried himself over nothing about not seeing the two in the normal bed.

"Come and cuddle with me, papa," Louis complains to his boyfriend, a small pout spread across his face as he makes grabby hands at the other male.

Edward let's out a fond laugh at how sweet his little kitten was as he climbs into the guest bedroom beside the naked, but clean boy. Edward wanted Louis to get dressed but he only told him that he was too tired for clothes so Edward left the boy go but slipped on a pair of boxers himself.

Edward smiles down at the boy when Louis instantly snuggles into the man's chest. Edward plants a small kiss onto his boyfriends cute little forehead snuggling his face into the soft skin of the boy's neck. "Goodnight, kitten," he whispers to the boy with a fond smile spread across his face.

"Goodnight, papa," Louis says, a fond smile spread across his own face. He absolutely loved the triplets more than he's loved any other human being in the world.

So, snuggling up to one of his boyfriends he falls asleep, completely happy with this new path of his life.


	28. Marcel's a freak in the sheets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's only right that Marcy gets his own turn when he arrives home from work.

_**Marcel's a freak in the sheets** _

**Third Person**

It was way past two in the morning when Marcel finally pulled into the driveway from his long night at the hospital. There was a horrible car crash where two cars collide with each other. The crash had left five injured and three out of the five needed a variety of surgeries. It was such a rough night with only one other surgeon on call for the night, but all of the patients had survived in the end so it was worth all of the hard work. The feeling of accomplishment you get from saving lives was such a great thing. That was the main reason he had decided to be a surgeon in the first place.

Marcel let's out a large sigh as he steps inside the mansion, excited to get to bed after a rough night at work. He slips out of his work shoes and hangs up his coat, walking through the house quietly so that he doesn't wake his darling brothers and sweet little boyfriend. Remembering what Edward had talked to him about over the phone he totally skips over his bedroom in favor of the guest room across the hall where he knew his eldest brother and boyfriend would be resting. 

Slipping into the room he smiles when he sees two of his favorite people in the world cuddled up under the covers and sleeping together peacefully. Stripping out of his uncomfortable work clothes and down into his boxer briefs he lets out a large yawn as he pads his way over to the queen sized bed in the guest bedroom and slips under the covers beside his beautiful boyfriend.

Louis instantly feels the presence of one of the brothers and snuggles up to them in his sleep. Marcel's mossy green eyes widen when he feels the boy's naked bum press up against the naked skin of his chest. Marcel takes a peak under the blanket and lets out a loud gasp when he sees that the boy wasn't wearing anything under the warm blanket. 

Marcel's loud gasp startles the younger male awake, making him blink his eyes open sleepily. The boy let's out his own gasp when he sees that the last of the triplets has finally arrived home from work and jumps into the man's arms. "I missed you, Marcy!" The boy shouts, sleepily kissing the man on his pretty pink lips. 

Marcel smiles at his boy's excitement to see him home from work, but there was still the man's curiosity as to why the boy was sleeping naked. "Um, Lou, sweetie, why are you naked?" Marcel asks the boy awkwardly. 

Louis just smiles brightly at the question, not embarrassed about his nudeness at all. The mischievous boy actually had a plan for why he hadn't put a pair of panties on like Edward had requested of him. He was hoping that the last of the triplets would notice his lack of clothing and wake him up. The little minx only thought it was only right that the youngest triplet got as much of the boy as the older two had gotten. 

"Why, Marcy, does it bother you?" Louis asks the man with a cheeky smile spread across his face, he knew exactly what he was doing to the other man. If the hardness pressed against the boy's thigh was anything to go by. 

Marcel let's out a large breath as he tries to hold himself back from taking the boy with how extremely sexy he was being, the little minx he was. "Gosh, Lou, you'll be the death of me," He groans out moving his hands grip the boy's naked bubble butt. 

Louis only smiles at the man before he leans up to crash his lips against the youngest triplet's own. Marcel's shocked at the sudden forcefulness of the kiss, but eventually presses back against the other boy with the same amount of eagerness. Louis moans against the other man's lips when Marcel tightens his grip the boy's bum, creating the perfect timing for Marcel to push his tongue into the warmth of the other boy's mouth. 

Their tongues collide in a battle for dominance as they swirl around each other in absolute passion. Marcel wins the battle in the end smiling against the other boy's mouth in victory. They both break away for air and give each other goofy, lovesick smiles. "You're wonderful," Marcel tells the other boy, a fond tone to his voice. 

Louis gives the other male a cheeky smile. "I know I am, Marcy," he tells the man, jokingly, loving when Marcel got all riled up for certain things he would do or say. He was hoping that if he got the male all worked up over something he'd bring that energy into the bedroom. Marcel just seemed to be one of those kinds of people who were calm and collected in every day situations , but was an absolute freak in the bedroom. 

"You're such a little minx," Marcel tells the boy with a fond smile, leaning in to plant a kiss against the boy's cute little nose. Beside them on the bed Edward stirs from his sleep, looking up at the other two with a grumpy look on his face.

"Are you doing what I think you're doing while I was still sleeping in the same bed?" Edward asks us with a grumpy groan falling from his lips, not seeming very happy about being woken up in the middle of the night. "Couldn't you two wait until morning?"

"Nope!" Louis tells the other triplet with a cheeky little smile across his face, leaning down to kiss the eldest triplet on his cheek. "Marcy deserves some sexy time too!" The smaller boy declares to Edward, smiling brighter when the other male let's out another groan.

"You can go somewhere else, you know," Marcel tells his brother with annoyance, not at all happy about being interrupted from sexy time with his boy. 

Edward smirks at his brother's grumpiness. "Oh maybe, I wanna stay now," he says jokingly, loving to get his youngest brother all riled up. 

"Just go away, papa," Louis tells the other man with a pout, wanting to continue his sexy time with the youngest triplet.

Edward rolls his eyes at the other boy, but gets up to leave nonetheless. "I'm gonna go sleep with Harry in our cum covered bed," he tells the other two before he leaves the room.

Marcel rolls his eyes at his older brother's retreating figure, Edward could be so dramatic sometimes. Marcel didn't want to think anymore about his annoying older brother when he had a beautiful naked and horny boy in his lap. Instead he turns his full attention back onto his pretty little boyfriend, crashing their lips back together in a rough and passionate kiss. 

Their tongues clashed together again, swirling around each other and tasting the others mouth. Soon enough Louis' pulling away to get a much needed breath of air the younger triplet trailing his lips down to the boy's soft neck, sucking a small hickey in the one empty patch of skin his two brothers must have missed. Marcel soon gets bored of the boy's neck and trails soft kisses down towards one of the boy's perky nipples. He gives the perky nub a cautious little lick before taking it into his mouth. 

Louis let's out a loud moan at the feeling of the man's warm mouth sucking on his right nipple, feeling hornier than ever with the amount of pleasure he was getting from just the man's mouth. Marcel soon grows bored of the boy's right nipple and moves onto the left one sucking on it until it's just as red and bruised as he left the previous one. "Imagine how amazing these things would be if they could produce milk?" Marcel asks admiring the boy's bruised and perky nipples.

Louis let's out a loud moan as he thinks about how hot it would be if he could carry the triplet's baby. How amazing it would feel to have the brothers feeding from his lactating nipples and his now small belly bulging with the triplet's love child, the thought in itself made both of the men extra horny. "You'd look so beautiful with one of our babies growing inside you," Marcel thinks about the thought with a smile as he kisses down the boy's flat stomach, making his way down to his boy's small dick. 

Louis let's out a large moan when the man engulfs his small cock in the wonderful warmth of his mouth, grabbing a fist full of the man's curls for something to hold onto. Marcel nurses at the boy's cock for a few minutes loving the taste of the boy's precum on his tongue before moving his mouth behind the boy's penis to find that special little hole. 

"Oh Marcy!" Louis let's out a large shout as the man tongues at the boy's sensitive hole, having been fucked twice already that night made his hole extra sensitive but he was definitely ready to go another round. 

Moving away from the boy's delightful ass Marcel reaches across the bed and opens the drawer of the nightstand, pulling out the flavorless lube that they always keep inside. Lubing up two of his fingers Marcel moves them towards the boy's loose hole, shoving both in at once to make sure that he's open enough for the man's cock identical to his brothers. It's only been a few hours since Edward and Louis had sex in the shower so it only took a few minutes for Louis' body to open up against the man's long fingers. 

Marcel doesn't waste anymore time in opening the boy up before he's stripping himself from his boxers and dumping some lube onto his too hard cock. Louis moans when the man's cock nudges against his sensitive hole, excited for the feeling that being full will bring him. "Are you ready?" Marcel asks the boy, wanting to make extra sure his boy was alright before going any farther. 

Louis rolls his eyes at the man. "Just fuck me already, master," he tells the man with extra sass laced in his voice. 

With this revelation Marcel pushes into the boy in one large motion, torturing the boy for sassing him. Marcel waits all of a few seconds for the boy to adjust to his size before he's pounding into the boy at an intense speed, making extra sure to hit the boy's prostate in every thrust. "God you feel so good," Marcel groans out and bites onto the soft skin of the boy's neck, keeping up his brutal thrusts into the boy.

Louis moans loving how rough Marcel was in bed, he wasn't worried about breaking him at all and Louis absolutely loved it. "Oh, Master," Louis moans out knowing that the man's nickname would bring him closer towards his edge.

Marcel groans and reaches between their bodies to stroke the boy's own cock, wanting them to cum together. It doesn't take very long for Louis to spill his load all over the other male's hand. Louis' own orgasm causes the other man to spill his own load inside the boy's already destroyed hole, coating the boy's insides with his seed. 

Louis groans when the man pulls out of his sore hole not even caring about the mess on his body as he rolls over onto his side and slowly falls back asleep as the other male gets up and heads towards the guest bathroom to grab a wet washcloth to clean his cum off the boy. Marcel carefully cleans the cum from the boy's sore hole and adds a little bit of healing suave so that the boy won't have any problems healing. 

Marcel plants a small loving kiss to the boy's forehead before slipping into bed beside him, snuggling up against the smaller boy's back. "Sweet dreams, princess," Marcel whispers into his boy's ear, soon falling asleep with a blissful smile on his face. 


	29. Louis always gets what he wants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry takes Louis for lunch at Edwards restaurant.

_**Louis always gets what he wants** _

** Louis **

I wake up the next morning to loud snoring in my ear, letting out an annoyed sound I slap at the thing making so much noise. "Ow!" Harry shouts, and I realize just which triplet was making that annoying sound in my ear. 

"Stop snoring, you goof!" I tell him, annoyed that he woke me up with his loud snoring. 

Harry turns to me with a pout spread across his lips. "But I can't help it," he says, snuggling back into my naked back, planting sweet kisses down the length of the my neck and if it wasn't for the fact that I really had to pee I would have probably loved the attention. 

I sigh and push the man's head away from my neck so that I can get up. Sitting up in bed hI notice the large pain in my bum and am reminded of the previous nights events. Why did I think having three dicks inside me in one night was a great idea? Oh yeah, because the triplets are probably the hottest humans on this planet. 

Letting out a large groan I get out of bed trying to ignore the pain as I make my way towards the guest bathroom, hearing large footsteps following closely behind me. I sigh as I move to release my bladder into the toilet, not caring about the other man who was watching him intensely.

 I finish up my much needed pee, before turning back to the other man seeing him with a bottle of pain medicine in one hand and a glass of water in the other. "I figured you would need some after last night," Harry says, handing me the glass of water before cracking open the bottle of pills to hand me to of them. 

I swallow the medicine gratefully, before moving turn on the guest bathroom's shower.  "Are you showering with me?" I ask the naked male behind me.

Harry nods happily and I know that he was just waiting for me to ask him to shower with me. I check the water to make sure that it was the perfect temperature before I slip into the warm water. Harry quickly slips in behind me and I hand him a bottle of body wash and rag motioning for him to wash me. 

I let out a small giggle when the man's eyes brighten at the invitation to wash my body. Harry quickly lathers up the washcloth with soap before gently washing over my body like he's done countless times before now. It was never made into something sexual when one of the triplets would wash me during our shower sessions, even now as Harry carefully washes away the sticky ointment by my hole it was only about cleaning up a loved one rather than to make them feel good. 

After Harry finishes up with washing my body I start up on his as the male lathers soap into his and my own hair. I move the soapy towel over the man's muscular biceps and over his chest and stomach, loving how I'm able to do this for my boyfriends. Soon enough we're both washing the shampoo out of our hair and stepping out of the shower dripping water all over the bathroom floor. 

"What do you think about going out for lunch?" Harry asks me as the both of us were getting dressed back in our normal room. 

"I don't know it depends on where you plan on taking me," I tell him as I slip a baby blue skirt over plain white panties, grabbing a pretty yellow sweater from off of one of the triplet's hangers and slipping it over my head. I smile when I realize the sweater was Marcel's from the smell. 

"How about Edward's restaurant?" He asks me, turning to look at me fully dressed himself in one of his ugly gucci outfits he was always so fond of. 

I smile as I think about seeing Edward at his job, maybe I'd be able to see him in one of those crazy chef hats that you see people where on cooking shows. "Sure!" I shout cheerfully as I dig a pair of my shoes out of the mess on the floor. 

The rest of the morning I couldn't sit still, waiting for it to be lunchtime so that I could see my other two boyfriends again. Marcel agreed to meet us at Edward's work during his lunch break, so I'd be eating lunch with Marcel as well as Harry today. I was currently squirming in Harry's lap as some romantic comedy plays on the TV in front of me, I had no idea what movie Harry had picked for them to watch, but I can vaguely remember him searching the romantic comedy section on Netflix. 

"Come on, Louis. I'm trying to watch The Notebook," Harry tells me in annoyance, trying to get me to stop squirming. 

I pout as I try to settle down on the man's lap, deciding to try and watch the other man's chick flick. "When will it be time to leave?" I ask Harry, just wishing that it was time to go to the restaurant already. 

Harry sighs before moving to pause the movie before turning to me to look at him with a fond smile on his face. "Why are you so eager today, baby?" He asks me as plants a loving kiss to my lips. 

"I'm just excited to see Marcy and Eddie!" I say happily, I didn't get to say goodbye to them when they left for work this morning and it was really eating at me. We had sex last night and I should have been awake to tell them how much that meant to me and gave them a loving kiss before they left for another hard day at work.

Harry sighs as he pulls his phone from his pocket to check the time, before giving me a small smile. "I guess we could start going now," he tells me and a happy smile spreads across my face and I jump to my feet giddily. 

I don't even wait for Harry as I skip my way out to the garage to find the other man's pink Range Rover and slipping into the passenger side of the vehicle. Harry laughs at my eagerness to get to the restaurant as he starts up the vehicle, leaning over to turn the knob on the radio to let some music play throughout the car. 

I smile when I hear the song  _Pillowtalk_ play throughout the car and am quickly reminded of my best friend, Niall and how I never managed to hear what happened between him and the big pop star Zayn Malik. I remind myself to text the Irish boy later to night and make a much needed day out with my best friend, missing him dearly.

The ride to the restaurant wasn't horrendously long and my eyes widen when we pull into an expensive looking restaurant, parking near the front of the lot. "Does Edward really work here?" I ask Harry, looking at the expensive place with wide eyes. 

Harry laughs at my reaction. "He doesn't just work here, he owns the place, baby," Harry explains to me and my eyes widen further, not thinking that the man could be serious. Edward owns this whole expensive restaurant for himself? That was just wonderful!

"Do you wanna see how the inside looks or not?" Harry asks me, jokingly as he turns off the car. 

I roll my eyes at my boyfriend, sticking my tongue out at him for his horrible joke. "Is Marcy here yet?" I ask, a hopeful look spread across my face. I really couldn't wait to see my two other boyfriends. 

Harry checks his phone to see if his younger brother may have messaged him saying he was here. "He's waiting inside for us," Harry says and I'm out of the car before he's even finished with his sentence skipping towards the front of the restaurant in a rush to see my other boyfriend. 

Harry catches up to me within a few seconds with his long ass legs and grabs a hold of one of my hands so that I can't run away from him again. Harry leads me into the elegant restaurant and towards a desk at the front. As Harry talks to the lady at the desk I stare off at the rest of the restaurant in awe. It was so gorgeous and elegant with glass chandeliers hanging from the ceilings and beautiful marble floors. "Come on, Lou," Harry says, tugging on my hand to show me that a lady was going to lead us towards our table. 

I smile and allow the other male to lead me towards a private table in the back of the restaurant, breaking free of Harry's hand when I see Marcel sitting at the table already sipping on a glass of water as he waited for our arrival. "Marcy!" I shout in glee as I jump onto the youngest triplet's lap. 

Marcel let's out a small laugh as he manages to catch me from slipping back off his lap. "Hello, princess," he says, leaning down to peck me quickly on the lips before setting me back down onto my feet and motioning towards the open chair beside him. 

I let a small pout spread across my face as I fall into the seat beside the man instead. I was really hoping that I could just sit on the man's lap so I was disappointed that I couldn't. "It's not you, princess. We just can't do that here, it wouldn't be good for Edward's reputation," Marcel explains to me and I nod in understanding, I wouldn't wanna do anything to ruin Edward's reputation. So, I suck it up and sit beside my boyfriend rather than on his lap like I wanted to. 

It was really great to be able to eat lunch with Marcel for once and Edward's food was absolutely amazing. Not that it wasn't every other day, but it was amazing tasting it at the man's actual restaurant. I couldn't wait to finish my food, because Harry told me that once we were done eating that we could go into the kitchen to see Edward before we leave, so I was shoving the wonderful tasting Alfredo down my throat. "Hey, slow down, princess," Marcel tells me, giving me a fond smile as he eats a bite of his medium well steak. 

I smile at the man as I continue to eat, but slower this time, knowing I would get a scolding if I continued to shove my food down my face. It felt like it took a torturous amount of time for all three of us to get done with our foods, but eventually our flashy waitress was taking our plates away and the three of us were standing up to make our way towards the kitchen.

Harry stops me before I leap through the door, giving me a stern look. "Walk," he tells me simply before letting me go ahead in front of him. Slipping into the kitchen of the restaurant and smile when I see Edward by a large stove, stirring something in the large pot. Despite my excitement I force myself to walk over towards my last boyfriend, the other two following slowly behind him.

"Edward!" I say happily as I continue to walk my way over to the man. Edward turns around when he hears his name and a large smile spreads across his face when he notices who it was who called for him, making his way over to meet me. 

"Hello kitten," Edward greets me, leaning down to give me a peck on the lips, his clique white chef hat almost falling off his head of curls in the process. 

I giggle when the man pulls away and I'm able to take in the man's full uniform. "Edward you look silly," I tell him, stepping onto my tiptoes to fix the man's hat. 

Edward gives me a fond smile. "Well I didn't get to really pick out my uniform, it's just what all chefs have to wear," he tells me, leaning down to give me another kiss on the lips. 

He turns to give his brother's a small smile before turning back to me. "As much as I loved seeing you, I need to get back to work," he tells me and I let a small pout fall across my lips, I didn't want to have to leave Edward so soon. I only got to see him for like two minutes. "Don't worry I'll be home before you know it," he teases me, giving me one last kiss before moving to head back to work. 

I look down at the linoleum of the kitchen, glaring at the nonslip material. "Hey, cheer up, princess. Guess who's coming along home with you?" Marcel asks me and I instantly look up into the youngest triplet's pretty green eyes. 

"Really?" I ask hopefully, loving the sound of spending the rest of the day with Marcel, I miss the other two triplets too much when they're gone, I really wish they could just stay home with me and Harry for forever. 

"Yeah, princess," Marcel tells me, a small smile spread across his face as he holds a hand out for me to take and I smile as I take it, letting the other male lead me back out of the restaurant. 

"Can we watch Trolls when we get home?" I ask both Marcel and Harry, hoping for them to say yes, because I really do love that movie.

Harry turns to me with a small pout. "But we never finished watching The Notebook," he whines and I only roll my eyes, hating when Harry forces me to watch one of his romantic comedies. 

"Our baby wants to watch Trolls. So we're watching Trolls," Marcel tells his brother sternly and I smile happily, clapping my hands when I know that I was getting my way when we'd get home. 

 


	30. Harry and Marcel are such teases

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just pure smut sorry not sorry.

_**Harry and Marcel are such teases** _

**Louis**

It was later in the night and we've finished watching Trolls as well as a few other kids movies that I had begged Marcel and Harry to let me watch with them. It took a little more begging to get Harry on board with it, but after I gave him my famous puppy dog eyes he was putty in my hands.

"So, what do you wanna do now, princess?" Marcel asks me  as he stands up from the couch stretching, the credits for Peter Pan playing on the flatscreen television.

A mischievous smile makes it's way onto my face when a dirty thought comes to my mind. I let out a small giggle in answer to the youngest triplet's question and go barreling up the stairs towards the bedroom, knowing fully well that the other two would follow behind me.

I lock the door for a second so that I can put my plan into action. Smirking to myself I make quick work of stripping myself of my sweater and short skirt, leaving myself in my pretty white panties. "Louis! What are you doing?! Open the door!" Harry calls on the other side of the bedroom door, sending furious knocks against the locked hardwood.

I roll my eyes at the clingy male on the other end of the door. Harry couldn't be away from me for a few minutes without getting all weird on me and freaking out. "Just wait a second," I tell the curly haired male as I make my way back towards the door and quickly unlocking it.

Not even a second after I unlock the lock the bedroom door is flying open to reveal the two youngest triplet's standing in the middle of the hallway. I let a smirk spread across my face at the look that the two men give my mostly naked body. "Do you like what you see?" I ask the two with a raise of my eyebrows, knowing fully well what I was doing to the two men.

Marcel's eyes were wide as he stares at my naked chest and stomach. While Harry on the other hand was already making his way towards me his eyes turning an unnatural shade of black, as he leans down to crash his thin lips onto mine in a desperate kiss. I smile into the kiss wrapping my arms around the man's neck, burying my hands into his long brown curls.

I jump slightly when I feel a separate pair of arms wrap around my small naked waist before I can feel a soft pair of lips against the bare skin of my neck, making me let out a small moan against the other brother's lips when Marcel finds my sweet spot just below my chin, lightly sucking on the delicate skin there.

I pull away from the other male's kiss to catch my breath, the taller male trailing his lips from my lips down past my neck and to my slowly hardening nipples. I let out a moan when the male latches his lips around one of the firm nubs, suckling on it as if he was an infant in need of milk.

"Why don't we move this to the bed?" Marcel inquires to me and his brother, pulling my head towards him by the bottom of my chin so that he can give me a quick kiss on the lips before him and his brother are leading me towards our large king sized bed and pushing me down onto it lightly before climbing up onto the bed themselves.

"God, you're so gorgeous," Harry says as he glances over my mostly naked body, causing me to blush a bright shade of scarlet.

"Even after you've already done this with both of us before you still blush so prettily when we get you all flustered," Marcel says as he follows his brother's lead in admiring my sprawled out body.

Marcel's words only manage to cause me to blush more, my body most likely as bright as a ripe tomato at this point. My growing problem in my panties, starting to feel unbearable. "Please," I beg the two men, needing some sort of friction on my hardening cock.

"What's it that my baby boy needs," Harry taunts me as he leans down to tease me some more by sucking another hickey right beside his brother's on my neck.

"Please, need something," I tell the man grinding my lower half into the open air, trying to find some sort of friction where there is none.

"Just tell Harry what you need, princess and we'll give it to you," Marcel taunts this time, moving down to tease my sensitive nipples with his mouth.

"I need you to touch me daddy!" I yell at the curly haired boy that was sucking on my neck, causing my poor neglected penis even harder.

Harry pulls away from my marked neck so that he can look into my blue eyes with his own gorgeous green orbs. "Where do you want me to touch you baby?" He asks me, raising one of his eyebrows at me teasingly.

"Do you want us to touch you here," Marcel asks me, moving his hand down my chest and belly teasingly, only stopping  when he reaches my tiny cloth covered cock. He gives the small membrane a small squeeze before leaving it alone all together. "Or would you rather us touch you here," Marcel moves his hands down from the front of my panties to the back, giving my bubble butt a firm squeeze making me let out a needy moan.

"Both! Please master!" I shout leaning into the youngest triplet's touch, wanting them to just quite teasing me and get on with it.

"Alright, princess. You're wish is our command," Marcel tells me cheekily, he gives his older brother a small look before he turns back towards me again. "Let's get you out of the panties," he tells me with that bright smile of his already helping me with removing my soft panties, tossing them towards the other side of the bedroom.

That's when Harry comes back over towards us with a new full bottle of lube in his hands, he shows it to me with a cheeky smirk spread across his face. "I figured we might need this," he says and I watch as the male pours some of the sticky liquid onto two of his fingers before tossing the item onto the bed for later use.

"Please daddy," I beg Harry as he taunts me with those two fingers, that same smirk spread across his face.

"Should I give our boy what he needs Marcy?" Harry suddenly asks, turning towards his brother with a questioning look.

Marcel pretends to think about the question for a second, helping his older brother in teasing me even farther. "I guess he's been good, go ahead and give him what he wants, brother," Marcel finally tells his brother, moving out of his brother's way from between my legs so that Harry can take his place.

I let out a moan when I finally feel Harry's pointer finger prodding at the place that was practically aching to be filled, I lean into the touch wanting Harry to just get one with it already and to stop teasing me. "Please stop teasing me daddy!" I beg the man, a large pout forming on my lips at being teased so much.

"Oh, I'm sorry baby," Harry tells me with a look of sympathy spreading across his face. "I'll give you what you need," he says, finally slipping his finger into the place I need it the most, making me grip ahold of the red silk sheets beneath me in a deadly grip, loving the feeling of being filled.

"How does Harry's finger feel, princess?" Marcel's voice asks me and I can feel the male's lips starting to trail kisses down my neck and towards my hardened nipples again.

"Great master," I moan out in answer Marcel's question, leaning into Harry's thrusts, wanting the male to give me more already.

As if Harry could read my mind his middle finger as well, making quick work of stretching me out so that I can take his cock. I let out a sound in disappointment when the man takes his fingers away, not liking the empty feeling that I got from it.

"Don't worry, princess," Marcel soothes me as he trails his kisses back up towards my neck so that he can suck another hickey into some clean skin. "Harry just gotta get his cock ready," he whispers against the skin of my neck, causing shivers to erupt down my spine.

I watch the older of the brother's as he strips himself from his pants and boxers, making my mouth practically water at the sight of the man's large membrane that was hard all because of me. "Do you like what you see, baby?" He asks me, a smirk spread across his pretty face.

I shrug teasing the male a little since him and his brother have had so much fun teasing him. "Maybe," I tell him simply, a smirk spreading across my face.

"Oh yeah?" Harry asks me with an eyebrow raised as he reaches for the bottle of lube that he abandoned a while back, snapping open the cap so that he can drizzle some onto his cock. "I think you like it very much, baby boy," Harry groans out as he presses his thick membrane into my previously opened hole, making me let out a loud moan at the uncomfortable stretch.

Harry enters me slowly, always being extra careful when it came down to if he was hurting me or not. "Just fuck me, daddy," I shout at the male, tired of Harry holding back on him, he just wanted him to know he could take it.

My words seem to get Harry's attention because the next second he's pulling out of me only to thrust back in with an increasing amount of vigor. "Oh daddy!" I shout at the man when he hits my prostate dead on.

"Holy shit, Harry!" Marcel shouts and I turn to look at the younger brother despite my blissed out state, noting the way that the man was watching his brother thrust into me with a look of hunger in his eyes. "Look at his stomach," the shorter haired man moans as he moves to grip something by my stomach making both me and Harry let out a moan at the feeling.

"You can see your fucking cock!" Marcel tells his brother as he continues to fondle his brother's cock as it thrusts in and out of their cute little boyfriend.

"Imagine if it wasn't my cock, Marcy," Harry suddenly groans out as he continues to nail my prostate on every thrust, making me let out little mewling sounds at the pressure placed on that sweet spot inside of me. "Imagine if it was one of our babies," Harry suddenly says, the thought making the man inside me to speed up his thrusts if that was even possible.

"Fuck Harry!" Marcel moans out at his brother's words and I take notice as the younger brother grips at his still covered cock. "Imagine his little belly swelling up with our babies, how wonderful he'd look with his pretty little tits swelling up with milk," Marcel groans out, gripping at his cock that I could see was insanely hard in the male's pants.

"Let me take care of you too, master," I tell the male with a sleepy look, wanting to be of help to both of the brothers. "Let me blow you."

Marcel let's out a large moan as he frees himself from his clothing, tossing them towards the other side of the bedroom in his haste to free his hard erection. When the youngest triplet crawls back onto the bed beside me I take his hard cock into my hand, giving it a few small strokes before I take it into my warm mouth, moaning around the man when Harry thrusts rather hard into my abused prostate, causing the younger brother to moan in return at the vibration on his cock.

I feel a hand in my hair, Marcel petting through my feathery locks as I move my mouth around his large cock, loving the feeling of pleasuring two of my boyfriend's at the same time. "Oh god, baby. I'm gonna cum," Harry warns me before he stops still inside of me, letting out a large groan before I feel the sticky liquid from his cock painting my insides.

I pull off Marcel's cock with a small groan feeling the middle triplet slipping his now soft cock from my most-likely swollen hole. Harry gives me a small kiss on the cheek before he hops off of me to disappear into the ensuite bathroom, leaving me alone with his younger brother.

"My turn," Marcel whispers into my small ear, moving down my body so that he can enter my body where his brother had just left.

I let out a groan when Marcel pushes into me, my cock standing increasingly hard against my stomach at being neglected for so long. "Can I cum, master?" I ask the man above me, giving him the best puppy dog look I can manage.

"Wait for me princess," Marcel tells me with a small smile as he starts up his thrusts, aiming them towards my already abused prostate.

I let out whines ever single time the male hits that spot inside me that makes my cock ache for it's much needed release. "Please master," I beg the man, really needing to come.

"Shhh," Marcel shushes me, reaching between our warm bodies to grip my small cock, moving his hand in time with his thrusts inside me.

I don't last very long after that bucking up into the older male's hand as I let go of my orgasm, in return making the other male let go inside of me, when I tighten around him.

"Fuck," I groan out sleepily, not having enough energy to do anything but roll over onto my stomach.

I hear Marcel laugh beside me and mumble out a complaint into the pillow, already half asleep with how worn out I was from their large teasing session earlier.

"Goodnight, princess," I hear Marcel whisper into my ear before I'm totally dead to this world.

 


	31. What's wrong with having sexy times in the kitchen?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's all in the title really.

_**What's wrong with having sexy times in the kitchen?** _

** Third Person  **

It's not until Saturday morning finally runs around that Louis wakes up to all three of his boyfriends still snuggled up next to him on their shared California king sized bed.

It seemed like forever since he was able to feel all three of their warm bodies cuddled up against his without one of them having to leave in a few hours. He was so glad that the two of his hard working boyfriends with full time jobs didn't have to work on weekends. He felt as if it was forever that he's woken up to all three of them pressed against him.

"Good morning, kitten," Edward's groggy voice greets the smaller boy as he sits up on the king sized bed letting out the cutest little yawn that has Louis forcing himself not to coo at.

"'Morning, papa," the boy greets the other man with a kiss on his gorgeous lips loving being able to wake up in the same bed as him for once.

The other two bodies slowly start to stir awake from around the boy and he watches with fond eyes as his two other boyfriends stir awake, peaking their sleepy eyes open to look up at the smaller boy. "Morning, Marcy. Morning, daddy," Louis greets both of the younger siblings with a smile spread across his face, loving this day already.

"Morning, princess," Marcel greets the boy sleepily as he pushes his way out of their bed and towards the bathroom, only after he plants a sweet kiss onto his boyfriend's pretty little lips though.

"Morning, baby," Harry greets as he looks up at me from where he's laying practically on top of me, his arms wrapping around my waist so that he can pull me closer to his body is that was even possible.

"Can you get off of me so that I can get up Harry?" Louis asks the man on top of him already trying to push at the man's chest to get him off of him.

The middle triplet let's a small pout spread across his lips but he does as the boy asks moving off of him so that Louis can scramble up off the bed to do his own business just as the youngest triplet leaves the bathroom.

"What do you want for breakfast, kitten?" Edward asks his boyfriend as the other boy is doing his business in the bathroom.

"French toast please!" The boy calls out to the oldest triplet as he goes ahead and washes his hands after he's done emptying his bladder.

A few minutes later and Louis is entering the kitchen with a clingy Harry attached to his body. The youngest triplet trailing behind the pair as they enter the kitchen where Edward has already started making the mixture for the French toast. "I want Louis to sit on my lap," Marcel whines at his older brother by a few seconds, pulling on the smaller boy's arm as they make it to the kitchen table.

"No I want him to sit on my lap!" Harry snaps to his brother wrapping his arms around the boy's waist possessively as he pulls the boy closer to his chest not wanting to let his younger brother have him.

"But you get him all to yourself all week!" Marcel whines at his brother as he pulls on his boyfriends arm again trying to get him out of his brother's arms.

"So what?!" Harry argues with his younger brother standing his ground as he tightens his grip on the boy's waist.

Louis just rolls his eyes used to this type of behavior from the two youngest triplets. They were always fighting over him and it kinda got on the younger boy's nerves.

Edward turns to his two brothers in annoyance. Who the hell were they to be fighting over their boyfriend as if he was a piece of meat at their family barbecue? He hasn't been able to see much of the boy the whole entire week while his two brother got to spend full days with him and they were arguing over who's lap he was going to be sitting on? Not if Edward had something to do about it.

"Get out of my kitchen!" Edward shouts at his younger brothers in aggravation as he sets down the spoon that he was using to mix the mixture for the French toast, turning to give his brother's a death glare.

The two identical siblings stop dead at their brother's exclamation turning to look up at their older brother with a scared look in their eyes. "Sorry Edward," the two men says in unison before turning to leave the room like they were asked to do.

Louis turns to leave along with the brothers not wanting to make Edward angrier than he already seemed to be. "Not you, kitten," Edward says, stopping the boy from leaving.

Louis turns back towards the eldest triplet seeing him sending a bright smile his way makes the boy know that he wasn't mad at him at all. "I just needed to get those idiots out of here. Now I can have you all to myself," Edward tells the boy as he moves passed the boy to close the door that separated the kitchen from the living room, placing a chair in front of the door so that he knows that they won't be interrupted.

"What are you doing, papa?" Louis asks the man in confusion as he watches the other man push the table in front of the door as well making him confused about why he was doing so.

"Just want to make sure my selfish brothers don't decide to come barging in," Edward explains as he grips his boyfriends face in his hands, leaning down to plant a long and passionate kiss against the smaller boy's lips. "I haven't gotten any alone time with you in forever."

Louis looks up at the man through his long eyelashes knowing just what he was doing to the man as he pouts his lips. "What do you want me to do, papa?" He asks the other man flicking his eyelashes up at him, knowing that none of the triplets could ever resist that look.

"Fuck, kitten," Edward groans out as he crashes his lips onto the smaller boy's, grinding his quickly growing erection against the boy's thick thighs.

Louis gets a burst of courage as he pulls away from the older man, he decides that he's going to use all of those years as a stripper to his advantage as he turns away from the man shaking his butt in the way he knows that men couldn't possibly resist, moving towards the kitchen island he leans against it as he grips the waistline of his white panties teasing the other man as he gives him the most seductively look that the man has ever seen. "Do you wanna fuck me, papa?" Louis asks the man biting his bottom lip as he pulls down his panties just enough for the other man to get a small peek under them.

"Fuck yes," Edward groans out as he stalks his way closer to the other boy discarding his boxers along the way. "God, kitten. How did me and my brothers get so lucky to find you?" He asks the boy as Louis guides the man's hand into the back of his panties so that he can feel that the boy was already stretched, probably having fingered himself in the bathroom without them knowing.

"I missed you, papa," Louis tells the man as he pushes his hand away so that he can push the panties down his bubble bum kicking them off and to the other side of the kitchen so that he was standing completely naked in the middle of said kitchen.

"Wanna get me wet enough, kitten?" Edward asks his boy reaching his hand down to stroke across his hard dick.

"Of course, papa," Louis tells the man instantly dropping to his knees so that he can take the man's cock into his mouth.

Louis stares up at Edward through his long lashes as he sucks the man's large erection into his mouth, making sure to get it as slick as he can with his own spit, humming around the man in the way he knows makes guys go absolutely crazy.

"Shit!" Edward shouts as he pulls the other boy off of his dick with a soft grip on his feathery hair. "You're gonna make me cum before I even get inside of you, kitten," he groans out, pulling the boy back up onto his own two feet.

"Sorry, papa," Louis apologizes as he looks at the man through his long eyelashes moving back towards the kitchen island to lean against it, pushing his naked bum out in offering to the other male. "I guess you should get it over with then," he tells the man cheekily as he adds a little wink onto the end of his sentence.

"God, you're going to be the death of me," Edward tells the boy with a shake of his head as he makes his way towards the boy's wiggling bum, gripping the boy's thick thighs so that he can keep it still.

Edward slicks up three of his fingers with his own spit, using them to make sure that the boy was opened up enough for his cock even though he was still loose from the obvious fingering he must have done to himself earlier. "Fuck, I'm ready, papa," the boy moans out as the other man brushes his fingers against his prostate.

The swear word earns the boy a small smack on his ass Edward leaning down to suck a hickey into his boyfriend's gorgeous neck before he withdraws his fingers from the boy altogether, deciding that he's stretch him good enough.

Louis let's out a loud groan when the other man pushes his hard cock into his open hole, not giving the boy anytime to adjust as he starts instantly pounding into the boy, knowing that it the way the boy likes it.

"Yes, papa," Louis moans out as he feels the man's cock brush against his prostate with one brutal thrust, loving the painful stretch that came from the man's thick cock thrusting into without mercy.

"Fuck, Lou," Edward groans out as he continues to fuck his boy, loving the beautiful moans that left the boy's mouth every time he managed to brush against his prostate.

The two of them don't last as long as they were hoping for, unable to hold off their orgasms with how much pleasure the other one was giving them. "Fuck, kitten. I love you so much!" Edward shouts as he shoots his load into his boy's wonderful hole.

The sensation from the man's warm cum shooting against his sensitive prostate makes the other boy cum himself, shooting his load all over the kitchen island, some of the white fluid landing in the mixture for the French toast but Louis could careless with his orgasm washing over him. "I love you too, papa," the boy manages to moan out during his own orgasm.

When the two come down from their highs they have large smiles spread across each of their faces and Edward leans down to plant his lips against his gorgeous boyfriends.

They break apart from the sweet little kiss when a knock can be heard at the kitchen door. "Did you guys really have sex in our kitchen?" Marcel's perplexed voice rings out from the other side of the door, making Edward and Louis burst out laughing at the tone of the other male, not even caring that they had nevertheless ruined the start of the French toast.


	32. Are you trying to bribe me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is just a whirlwind that's honestly all I've got to say about it.

**_Are you trying to bribe me?_**  

** Third Person **

It's been a little over two weeks since the whole sex in the kitchen thing went down and over the course of time the triplets couldn't seem to keep their hands off of Louis. Louis loved the attention, practically basked in it for about a week, but after a while it was just too much for the poor boy. He needed a break so that his body could heal from it all. One person can only take so much sex before they needed a break. That's why Louis had told the three men that they were banned from having sex with him for a little while.

Louis had rounded all three of the brothers up in the living room to make an announcement to them all. He had his hands on his hips as he stares off at the three men sitting on the couch in front of him with scared looks on their faces, not knowing exactly what was coming to them. "We need to put a stop to all of this sex for a little while," Louis had announced to the three of them with a serious expression spread across his face.

"What are you talking about, kitten?" Edward had asked the male, staring up at him with a confused expression on his face. "Don't you like it?"

Louis let out a sigh at the face the male was making as if he had failed as a human being or something of that sort. "No, I like it, I definitely like it," Louis reassured the man with a small laugh. "It's just my body needs time to recuperate for a little while."

"We have been being a little hard on you, haven't we, princess?" Marcel asked with a sad smile towards the boy feeling bad for not having seen the signs before then. He was a doctor after all.

"It's fine, Marcy," Louis reassured the man with a kiss to his cheek. "I just need some time and then you guys can do whatever you want again, but maybe a little less this time?" Louis asked a hopeful smile spreading across his face.

"Whatever you need, baby," Harry agreed with the boy, reaching out to take the male's hand into his own. Harry would agree to anything that Louis wanted him to however, even if it was something as crazy as jumping off a bridge together. He was just that lost for the boy and always has been.

That conversation happened a few days before and Louis was slowly starting to feel better. He could finally walk normally without a limp in his step, his bum felt normal again for the first time in about two weeks. His muscles were just about back to normal as well, he hasn't had to take and pain killers at all. He just about felt like a brand new person in all.

It was a Thursday so the eldest and youngest of the triplets was off at work, while Louis was home alone with Harry. The middle triplet was being exceptionally clingy that day. The two of them were lounging on the couch watching Netflix, Harry's head was resting on Louis' lap as the two of them cuddle together. Louis would run his hands through Harry's curls every once in a while, loving how soft they were. "I'm hungry, Haz," Louis whines as he brushes the other man's curls out of his face to look down into the male's pretty green eyes.

"We could order pizza?" Harry asks the boy with a raise of his eyebrow. The middle triplet couldn't cook for his life so unless they wanted the house burnt down the only option was to order takeout or to go out.

"Can it be ham and pineapple?" Louis asks the male with a hopeful look on his face.

Harry sits up at that turning to look at the boy with a confused look. "But you hate ham and pineapple?" He asks the boy with a confused look.

Louis shrugs, honestly not understanding why he wanted ham and pineapple pizza, because he honestly did hate those toppings. He just seemed to have this odd craving for it all of a sudden, which he honestly had no idea as to why he had it, but he did and he really just wanted some ham and pineapple pizza. "Well maybe I just want some goddamn pineapple pizza now," he tells the man, getting a sudden flash of anger run through him out of nowhere.

"Fine, I'll get you some damn pineapple pizza," Harry says with his hands up in surrender as he moves to stand up from the couch to make his way to the kitchen to order the pizza in profit.

"Don't forget the ham!" Louis calls after him as he crosses his arms over his chest. Once the man is out of the room he let's out a loud sigh, not understanding what had come over him a second ago. He's never talked to one of the triplets like that before and honestly felt like crap that he snapped at Harry like that.

"I'm sorry," Louis says as soon as Harry sits back down on the couch beside him, he felt so bad for snapping at him. "I don't know what came over me there."

Harry turns to the boy with a bright smile. "It's fine, baby," he promises the boy as he goes to pull him onto his lap. "I know you didn't mean it."

Louis smiles when he feels a pair of lips running up the length of his neck. "You did get the pineapple pizza though, right?" Louis asks the male hopefully and feels the other man's chuckle against the back of his neck.

"Of course I did, baby," Harry tells the boy, wrapping his arms around the boy's waist as Louis cuddles back into his chest.

Louis smiles glad that Harry wasn't mad about him snapping at him for no reason. The man really was amazing, more than he gives the male credit for. "I love you," Louis says, without thinking about his words his eyes widening after the words are out.

Harry's eyes widen as he stares down at the boy on his lap in shock. That was the first time the boy has said he loved any of the triplets and Harry couldn't believe that it was him who got to hear it first. Louis gets nervous when the man doesn't say anything after his spontaneous confession and turns around to stare at the other male's shocked expression.

Tears come to Louis' eyes, a sad feeling spreading through him before he can will it down. Seeing the tears in the boy's eyes Harry quickly snaps out of his shock. "I love you too, baby. So so much!" Harry tells the boy leaning down to kiss away the male's tears. "I'm sorry I was just shocked that I was the first of my brothers to hear that."

Louis smiles at the man, glad that he loved him too. He didn't know what he would have done if the man didn't say it back. Louis leans in to place his lips upon the other male's in a passionate kiss. Before the kiss is able to go any farther the two men are interrupted by the ringing of the doorbell. "Well that was fast," Harry says as the two of them pull away, his eyebrows furrowed together in confusion.

"Too fast," Louis says in agreement as he stands up from the male's lap to follow him to the door, wanting to know who was on the other side as well. They never have any visitors after all.

Harry gives Louis a reassuring smile before he grabs a hold of the doorknob to reveal who's on the other side of the door. "Liam?" Harry asks, with a surprised look spread across his face remembering the last time he had talked to his best friend and turns to give his boyfriend behind him a scared look.

"Hi Harry," Liam greets with that bright puppy dog smile spread across his face. "You've been ignoring my calls lately so I thought I'd drop by for a visit and see how things were going with you and the other two thirds of the Styles triplets."

Louis' eyes widen when he realizes who's at the door. It was the man from the club that I had a one night stand with weeks ago, when I had made the biggest mistake ever by betraying the triplets. "Oh no," Louis whispers as he backs away from the doorway, trying to get out of there without being noticed, but sadly he wasn't very good at being unnoticed and accidentally hits the wall and falls down onto his bum.

"Ouch," the male complains as he stands up from the ground, rubbing his bum. He was annoyed that he made a full out of himself again.

"Louis?" Liam asks in surprise, finally noticing the presence behind Harry. "What are you doing here?" The man had a bright puppy dog smile on his face and Louis felt so bad for leaving the man on all those weeks ago because the man looks as if he's completely infatuated with him.

Louis doesn't know what to say to the man as he stands there with his mouth hung open. He doesn't have to worry to long though because Harry quickly comes to his rescue. "Liam meet Louis me and my brothers' boyfriend," Harry goes on to introduce the two of them even though he knows that they already know each other.

Liam's eyes widen finally realizing why his best friend hasn't returned his calls in weeks. "Oh," Liam says, a sad look spreading across his face.

Louis' heartbreaks seeing that look. He really does feel bad about leading the man on all those weeks ago. Especially since the man seemed to grow so attached after one night. "I'm sorry, Liam. I should have never given you the wrong idea. Can we still be friends?" Louis asks the man with a hesitant smile hoping that was the right thing to say in this sort of situation.

"Friends?" Liam says almost as a question as he seems to think about that idea. "Alright, friends it is then," Liam says a small smile spreading across his lips.

"Okay then," Harry says awkwardly as he turns to send his best friend a smile, glad that the whole "I'm dating the boy you slept with and fell in love with" thing went well. "Would you like to come in and watch a movie and eat lunch with us?" Harry asks, kind of hoping the man declined because he really just wanted to spend the rest of the afternoon alone with Louis before his brothers came home and ruined everything.

"Uh sure," Liam says, returning Harry's smile. "What's on the menu for lunch?"

"Pizza," Harry says, opening the door to allow the man to come through, already moving down the hall taking Louis' hand as they make their way to the living room, Liam's been to their house about a hundred times so he could make his way around without a problem.

Louis and Harry went back to cuddling on the couch while Liam took up camp on the reclining chair in the corner of the room. They were all watching Toy Story which was picked out by Liam, Harry was against the idea but Louis was so excited about the idea that he couldn't argue with it. A little while into the movie Louis suddenly starts crying and not just little tears, full out balling over the kids movie playing on the screen. "Lou, what's wrong?" Harry asks worriedly noticing that his boyfriend was crying where he sat in between the other man's legs.

"I don't know," Louis says, wiping the tears from his eyes as the other male pulls him closer to his chest.

Just then the doorbell rings and Harry gives his boyfriend a small smile. "That's the pizza," he says as he rubs up and down the boy's arms and leaves a few sweet lingering kisses on his neck. "Will that make you feel better?"

At the mention of food Louis' stomach growls and his reason for crying is totally forgotten even though he didn't really have one in the first place. The boy nods and smiles up at his boyfriend, excited for the ham and pineapple pizza that he will be able to shove in his mouth in a few seconds.

Harry smiles down at his boyfriend and leans down to give him a sweet kiss on the lips before leaving him to go and answer the door to get our pizza from the delivery man. Louis smiles giddily when the male returns with two boxes of pizza and starts bouncing up and down in happiness. "Pizza! Pizza!" He singsongs as Harry sets the ham and pineapple pizza box on the end table in front of the boy.

"Jesus Louis, calm down it's just pizza," Liam says to the boy with a laugh as he makes his way towards Harry to snatch his own slice of people. Louis practically let's out a growl when the men peaks into his ham and pineapple box and Liam just wrinkles his nose at the sight of the pizza before stealing a slice from the box that Harry had, pepperoni and cheese.

Louis let's out a satisfied sound as he takes a bite out of his first slice of pizza. "This is really good," he says to the other men, completely infatuated with the pizza he was eating.

Harry just shakes his head not understanding what was going on with Louis considering that only a few weeks ago the boy would have practically gagged at the thought of pineapple on pizza. The three of them got back to being comfortable and continuing to watch their movie as they eat their pizza, Louis cuddling back in between Harry's legs as the male wraps his arms around the smaller male.

The sound of the front door opening causes the three of them to turn towards the noise. "We're home!" The very chipper voice of Edward says as him and Marcel make their way towards the living room.

"Marcy and Eddie!" Louis squeals as he sets his half eaten slice of pizza back in the box for the time being to go and attack his other two boyfriends. The boy practically races towards the two men and jumps into the nearest one's arms, it just so happened to Marcel.

"Hello, princess," Marcel says with a laugh as he catches the boy in his arms. "I'm glad to see you too," he says jokingly as he leans down to plant his lips to the shorter boy's.

When the two of them pull apart the male has crinkled eyebrows and Louis gives the male a confused look. "What?" He asks the male with a small laugh, not understanding the male's need for the look.

"Why do your lips taste like pineapples and pizza sauce?" The man asks, not quite understanding the combination from boy's lips.

"I was eating ham and pineapple pizza," Louis says simply as he makes his way towards the other brother who's just arrived home to give him a welcome home hug and kiss.

"But you hate pineapple on pizza?" Edward says as he pulls away from the kiss, giving the boy a confused look based on his words.

Louis just shrugs, kind of just blowing his question off as he looks up at the man with a smile. "Why are you guys home so early?" Louis asks suddenly, knowing that the two men shouldn't have gotten home until after dark on a Thursday like today.

Edward and Marcel stare at each other with giddy smiles on their faces. "We've got a surprise for you, kitten," Edward tells the boy as he stares down at him with a smile.

"Oh yeah?" Louis asks the man with an eyebrow raised in question. "What kind of a surprise?"

Edward turns to Marcel and gives him a certain look. "Would you like to do the honors, brother?" He asks the male with an eyebrow raised towards the man.

Marcel smiles at his eldest brother. "Sure," he says before turning around to head back down the hall from which the two of them came.

Louis watches in confusion as he watches the male disappear not sure what this surprise was going to be. That's when Marcel walks back into the room with something very small ball of black and white fur in his arms. "Oh my gosh!" Louis let's out a squeal as he runs towards Marcel to grab the puppy that he held in his arms.

 

Marcel smiles as he hands the male the puppy, Louis instantly smiles when the puppy starts to lick his face as soon as he hold him out to look at him. "You're a little sweetheart, aren't you?" Louis baby-talks to the little puppy, making the puppy wag it's little tail at the boy.

Louis moves the puppy so that he's cradled in his arms before he looks back up at the two men in front of him. "What's this amazing gift for?" Louis asks the two of them with a raise of his eyebrows not getting what this special surprise was for exactly.

"Well," Edward says, trying to come up with an excuse as to why he got the puppy without actually saying the scheme him and his brother had come up with.

Louis raises his eyebrows at the male realizing exactly what this gift was for now. "He's a bribe for me to have sex with you guys again, isn't he?" Louis asks the two men with a disappointed look.

"Um, no," Marcel stutters out to say, not very good at lying to anyone, especially Louis.

That's when Harry steps into the equation stepping up behind his boyfriend and wrapping his arms around his waist, annoyed that he's been away from him for so long. "What are you guys talking about?" The male whines as he buries his face into the boy's neck.

"Your idiot brothers thought that getting me a puppy would allow me to let them have sex with me again," Louis tells the man turning his head around to give the male an annoyed look.

Harry looks down at the boy finally noticing the puppy in his arms and leans down to pet the adorable creature with a smile. "Well won't you?" Harry asks the boy, not getting why there was a problem with the situation.

Louis let's out a sigh in annoyance getting ready to go off on the triplets, but before he can get to that Liam comes rushing over towards them. "I'm just going to let myself out," the male tells everyone, not wanting to be involved in the conversation unfolding before him.

No one pays the man any attention as he goes to leave all too busy with their own conversation. "So, are we going to have sex or not?" Edward asks the boy with a raise of his eyebrows.

All Louis can do is shake his head at the three men, but as he stares down at the adorable puppy in his arms he let's out a sigh. He couldn't resist the triplets for too much longer anyways.


End file.
